Close Call
by Chris OHB
Summary: Three months after the scandal, Rhett is back. Was there anything he could have done to change the outcome of that fatal conversation?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"**Cheer up," he said, turning from her and starting up the stairs, "maybe you'll have a miscarriage." **

He regretted the words a split second after he had said them. _Turn around, take it back,_ a voice in his head shouted. He didn't get a chance though, because out of the corner of his eye, he saw her lunging for him, swift as a cat. Instinctively, **he sidestepped, throwing up his arm to ward her off. She was standing on the edge of the freshly waxed top step, and as her arm, with the whole weight of her body behind it, struck his out-thrust arm, she lost her balance.**** She made a wild clutch for the newel-post and missed it,** but Rhett, with a readiness he would later marvel at, grabbed her arm and pulled her so forcefully that he fell backwards. He landed on his back taking Scarlett with him as he did, stopping her fall. For a moment none of them moved, shocked as they were from what had almost happened, their breaths coming out in pants. But then he put his arms around her tightly and just when he did, her body began to shake uncontrollably as she gave in to a frantic sobbing.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he panicked. No answer, only louder sobbing. "Talk to me, Scarlett. Are you hurt?"

"The baby…" she breathed and his heart stopped.

He stood up with her in his arms and quickly carried her to her bedroom, yelling for Pork to go fetch the doctor. He made a move to lay her down, but she cried 'no' and clenched him even more.

"Shhh… Shhhh…" he sat on the bed holding her close trying to calm her down. "It's alright, darling. You're alright. You're safe now."

He kept murmuring the same words over and over again, rocking her like a child, endlessly caressing her hair and her back, until eventually the sobs seized. Yet, she didn't move, her hands clasped on his shirt, her face hidden in his chest, breathing heavily. _God, she was so small_, he wondered once more at how perfectly she fitted in his arms.

"Are you hurt?" his mouth buried in her hair.

"No," a shaky whisper and he sighed in relief. "I was just scared…" Her body began to tremble again.

Just then, Dr. Meade came into the room closely followed by Mammy.

"Scarlett, what happened?" his tone authoritative.

She tried to give him an answer, but a new round of tears drowned her voice barely after the first words came out of her mouth, and Rhett had to step in and fill in the details.

"You look more shaken than hurt," the doctor said, "but let me check on you just to be on the safe side. Captain Butler, if you please."

Rhett set to put her on the bed. "Don't go," her eyes enormous.

He took her face in his hands and he looked deep into those eyes. "I'll be right outside. I won't go anywhere."

She complied uncertainly and climbed off his lap.

He stepped out in the hall and the moment the door closed behind him, he bent on his knees with a loud heave. The mere thought of what could have happened turned his stomach. The baby would have… and she… Oh, God, she could have… No, no, NO! He tried to shake it off, to stop his trembling hands and quiet his racing heart but failed to do any. It was his fault, his words, his actions. _Maybe you'll have a miscarriage._ What kind of a man says that to the woman who had just told him she would make him a father again? To the woman he loved. He had longed for her and for another child coming from her for years. He had missed her so damn much. Just the sight of her on the top of the stairs hugging their daughter had made his heart leap. And when she looked at him… There was a faint smile for him there he was certain, now that his anger was wasted.

Dr. Meade came out of her bedroom.

"How is she?"

"Like I said, just shaken," he provided.

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine. It was a very close call, Captain Butler. I trust you realize that. And given that her nerves have been quite overwrought during the last couple of months, I gave her a sedative to help her calm down."

A simple nod was all he could manage, taken aback by the hint behind the words. Was it the aftermath of the scandal the cause of her distress or could this possibly mean that she…?

When he returned to her bedroom, she was deep in sleep, Mammy still hovering over her in evident worry. He took a chair and sat next to the bed.

"She done give me a scare dis morning, Mister Rhett. I dunno wanna think what'd happened if you wuzn' there to catch her."

The sting of guilt again. _Maybe you'll have a miscarriage._

"Can you make sure the children won't be in our way today? She has to rest and I need to stay with her."

She nodded approvingly. "I send them to Miss Pitty wid Prissy."

"Thank you, Mammy. That would be all."

"Tis good you is back, Mister Rhett," she said as she made her way out of the room. "My lamp's been miserable dese tree months. She done miss you and Lil Miss very much."

The breath was caught on his throat. What?

Rhett was not a man who would second guess a decision. Leaving her three months ago was the only possible option for him. He had to get away from her or else break her neck and Ashley's, hurt and blind with jealousy as he was. He knew fully well he was throwing her into the lions' den that the Old Guard was by doing so; the husband taking off barely three days after the party and taking their daughter with him. He might as well have pinned a scarlet letter on her. He was so angry at the time he didn't care. She had to face the consequences of her actions alone, he had reasoned. Her mess, her responsibility to get out of it. And he wasn't anywhere near making it easier for her. The possibility of a pregnancy never once had it crossed his mind. In the light of those news, however, it dawned upon him that he had thrown their unborn child in that chaos too. _Who's the happy father?_ The question the whole city would have asked if he hadn't returned when he did. Had word about her pregnancy reached their ears already? It probably had. No, Rhett was not a man who would second guess a decision. But he would be damned if he let anyone second guess his baby.

He placed his hand on the barely noticeable curve of her belly caressing it softly. This frustrating ability she had, to dig the worst in him out. He was merely through the threshold and she had infuriated him already. And she certainly knew how to cut him deep. So, he pushed it even further. Far enough to almost have her fall off those stairs. He said too many God damn stupid things today. He had a lot of apologizing to do, if she was to be anywhere near letting them go.

"Any more questions about the baby's father?" her voice startled him and he raised his eyes to her. She was pale, bewilderment knitting her brows as she stared at his hand.

He definitely deserved that. He sat on the bed next to her.

"No more cads claiming the title, I hope," he tried to humor her, but much as it was expected, she didn't bulge. And her bewilderment turned into anger. _Too soon to joke, you idiot._

"You think this is funny?" she made a hasty move to sit up, but met with his stopping hand.

"Take it easy now, will you?" he fretted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she threw his hand off her. "I don't want to take it easy! How could you say such a thing to me? Ask something like that after… after…" her cheeks flushed a delicious red color, "when you know…"

Sure she was cross, but modesty prevailed. She was so beautiful!

"Yes, I know." How could he forget? "I know I am the father of your baby, Scarlett. And I am sorry."

"For being the father?" she breathed.

"No," he chuckled. "I am not one bit sorry for that. In fact, I am absolutely thrilled with the idea."

"You are?" a ghost of a smile was slowly forming on her lips, former fume totally forgotten.

"Why wouldn't I?" he smiled back. "Bonnie is more precious to me than dear life. And now another baby?" he placed his hand on her stomach anew.

"Then why did you say all those nasty things, if you didn't mean them?" fresh tears prickled her eyes. This pregnancy was already taking a swirl on her mood.

"Because I was mad at you," he sighed.

"You were mad at me? You left me for three months, took my child away from me, and YOU were mad at ME?" she cried.

"You should really work on how to make announcements like this, Scarlett. You blurt it out on me with as much disgust as the very first time."

The venom in her eyes when she spoke the words. It hurt more than a dozen of lashes. Both times. His hand on her turned into a fist in an attempt to fight back the memory. She dropped her eyes evidently embarrassed.

"I understand that you don't want it. Especially given the circumstances of its conception. I get that. But still…"

"I do want it, Rhett."

She said that so very quietly he was sure his ears played tricks on him. Did she just…? His heartbeat quickened so rapidly he felt dizzy. He cupped her face and gently forced her head up, his eyes boring into hers.

"You want the baby?"

She nodded once into his hand. He leaned a bit closer, enough to feel her unsteady breath caressing his skin. Under his fingers her pulse was pounding frantically. His lips touched hers ever so lightly and she moaned softly.

"Why?" he couldn't help the question. She gasped.

Did he really care for an answer? Would it make any difference? She wanted it and that was all that mattered for now. She. Wanted. His. Baby. Under his gaze the darkest shade of green spread in her eyes and he could feel her shivering.

"The circumstances," she whispered.

And it made all the difference in the world. And his undoing. He hadn't been mistaken. That night… It was real. She was there, body and mind, for the first time ever, responding to him, wanting him. As much as he wanted her.

His mouth assaulted hers with such intensity that her body momentarily froze. Before he could reflect upon it, her hands swathed his neck and she was kissing him back, trying to match his fervor with her own. His tongue dived in her mouth, his arms wrapped around her crashing her thin form on his chest. God, her taste, her smell! His hands roamed all over her back. He wanted to touch her skin, to feel her bare flesh, he wanted all of her. _Don't push your luck, _his mind reasoned, _n__ot yet._ He had to master all his willpower to force himself to stop. Another gentle kiss —this woman would be the end of him— and he broke apart. They stared at each other, chests heaving, breathless as they both were. His thumb caressed her swollen lips and she rewarded him with a weak smile.

"That was more like the welcome home I had in mind," he teased. She tensed.

"Everything is a joke to you, isn't it?" she sat back on the bed, untangling herself from his embrace.

He cursed himself. _Again, too soon._

"What happened while I was away, Scarlett?" the time for that talk had come. She shrank and took her eyes away from him. "I will find out one way or another," he reminded her. "I'd rather hear it from you."

"Melly…" she murmured. Of course, good old loyal Melanie. "She… She threw Archie out and she… India too. And called Mrs. Elsing out for lying."

"And the Old Guard?"

"Melly wouldn't leave me alone." It wasn't an accusation. Still, it stung like one, cause he had. "She was with me the whole time. The store, the lumber yard, each and every morning. And she took me calling with her every afternoon."

Shielding her like a hound and daring anyone to speak their minds in her presence. Chapeau, Melanie.

"Sounds like your hands were full."

"Yes, hiding behind Melly's skirts," she sighed.

"How long have you known about the baby?"

"A month or so."

His jaw tightened. If he had known…

"Why didn't you write to me? You knew where I was."

"Did I?" her voice grew colder than ice. "I believe your exact words were 'an extended trip'. You could have been half way across the world for all I knew."

"I told you I was going to Charleston."

"Oh, yes, that much you did. How chivalrous of you! So, did you have a pleasant trip?" she was boiling with fury. "Or were you miserable that your darling wife didn't accompany you because of her many unwomanly business affairs. Such a devoted husband that you are."

"So, you did know where I was," he fought really hard to keep a straight face. Her aunts had definitely spilled the bins.

"Did you have fun? Humiliating me like this?" she ignored him.

"Would you rather have me tell the truth?" the horrified look on her face gave him the answer. "I didn't think so. This isn't my mess to fix, Scarlett."

"No, it isn't," she breathed. "But you could have stayed."

"The cheated-yet-magnanimous husband isn't a part I find very becoming," he said bluntly.

"Of course not. You find the bedding-the-wife-and-then-cheating-her-with-a-whore one far more fitting," the pain in her eyes took his breath away.

Was she jealous? Was she actually jealous? The revelation shook him to the very core. When he threw it to her face, he was watching her closely. Yes, she was shocked. He fully intended her to be. But she recovered almost immediately, didn't she? He always boasted that he could read her like an open book. How had he missed that? Hard-headed and selfish, both of them. Betrayed and wounded, she retreated and masked her feelings; scared and drunk, he assumed the worst and didn't look harder. _She cared?_

"An eye for an eye, my pet," he stated carefully.

"That's your idea of revenge?" she blinked in dread. "You treated me like that to get back at me? I didn't cheat on you."

"So they didn't catch you in Wilkes' arms."

"They did, but…"

"But what, Scarlett?"

"It wasn't like that… like with you and…" she clutched the bedsheets so hard her knuckles turned white, all color drained from her face. Just thinking about it was clearly making her physically sick.

"You didn't sleep with him? That I know."

"It wasn't… It was… We were talking. He was talking actually, about the old days. And it stroke me just then that he can't get past them. He never will. He is broken and resigned and old. It's pointless to look back. And painful and heart-wrecking and infectious. Because somehow I was sad too. Sad for him, sad for me, sad for everything we've lost since then. And he hugged me to comfort me I guess. But it didn't… feel the same," her voice quivered.

He was pushing her to her breaking point, he knew it, but he needed her to put it into words. Only when spitted out of her, would she realize everything.

"Your knight has lost his touch?" he pressed harder. "You know what they say. Practice makes perfect."

"No… no…." she shook her head, tears finally wetting her face. "It was different… I felt different…"

"What did you feel?"

"You won't understand."

"Then make me understand," he took her hands in his.

She lifted her watery eyes to him, perplexed by the unexpected gentleness of his gesture.

"What did you feel, Scarlett?"

_Say it, _he silently urged. _Just say it._

"Nothing," she mumbled.

His heart stopped.

"Nothing?"

"Well, not what I expected to feel."

"You did feel something then."

"Just tenderness. Like the one you feel for an old friend."

Ten years. He waited for this very moment ten years. For her to finally realize that she was leaving in a fantasy. For her to rid herself of the burden that Ashley was in her entire adult life.

"So, you see, I didn't cheat on you."

"Yes, I see. Yet, you both acted as guilty as charged."

"I couldn't explain it back then… I didn't know how… And you were so angry, so drunk… And then so spiteful…"

"Can you blame me?"

"No, for that I can't," her voice barely audible.

"What _do_ you blame me for?"

"For going to that woman. For abandoning me. For talking to me like you did when you came back. You need more?"

"No, that would be enough for now," he couldn't keep the teasing tone from creeping in his words.

He raised his hand and slowly caressed her face with his finger, wiping away the tears, her skin soft and blushing under his touch. He tucked a stray strand behind her ear. His hand slid down her neck slowly tracing her collarbone back and forth. He leaned closer. His lips began to follow the same path, from her temple to her jaw and down her long neck —her heart was throbbing by now—, leaving wet gooseflesh behind.

"Did I hurt you, darling?"

"Yes," her breath near his ear was coming out hot and erratic.

"I asked you this morning if you've missed me, and you got mad," a soft bite on her earlobe. "Because you have."

It wasn't a question, but she nodded faintly. Her parted lips were only a few inches away.

"Have," loud gulp, "you?"

"Oh, yes, baby," he smiled warmly. "I've missed you too damn much."

* * *

_I've been away from this fantom too long, I know. But this what-if has been tickling my fingers for quite some time... I thought I should give it a chance. I have no idea how long it would be. I have a couple of chapters in mind. I'm thinking about shifting from Rhett's POV to Scarlett's from chapter to chapter. I'll try it and see how it goes. Obviously, this chapter is from Rhett's POV. __The bold text is taken directly from the book, just to get the story going. Naturally, I own nothing. _

_What do you think? Open to suggestions, as always. Chris xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_One 'thank you' isn't enough for the warm welcome I received! So, I'll say three! :-) Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am so glad to be back! Picking up from where I left it off, the rest of the day from Scarlett's POV! Slighty steamy moments, nothing too graphic (I hope)! Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"I asked you this morning if you've missed me, and you got mad," the soft bite on her earlobe sent a new wave of frisson down her spine. "Because you have."

Yes, she missed him. She missed everything about him. But right at that moment, with his full lips barely an inch away from hers, she missed his touch most of all. She had no intention of saying any of these things out loud. None whatsoever. But he was too close; his voice mesmerizing, his smell engulfing, his virility overpowering and unsettling at the same time. And with a will of its own, her head nodded. Had he?

"Have you?" The words were spoken before she could stop herself. What if…?

"Oh, yes, baby. I've missed you too damn much."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, quickly searching his face for any hint of teasing or —even worst— mockery, but relieved she found none. His smile was warm, his eyes blazing as they bored into hers. He meant it. It was the first time in their life together that he had said anything remotely close to a feeling for her. In broad daylight that is, for he had said plenty in the hot swirling darkness they shared three months ago. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Maybe —just maybe— he did love her. The longing that was building inside her burst into a blast of pure joy.

It was she who kissed him first, her hands around his neck pulling him closer and bridging the distance between them. His body was warm and his arms wrapping around her were warm too and, when she felt his tongue between her lips, the tingling feeling low in her abdomen intensified. He lay her on the bed, never leaving her mouth, hastily trying to rid of his clothes and her nightgown at the same time. His bare skin touched hers and the heat that was him turned into fire. His hands cupped her breasts and her body reacted immediately in his palms. He sucked one nipple greedily, then the other and she closed her eyes with a loud moan. Then his lips traveled further down and rested on her belly. And his touch changed into soft, gentle kisses on the slight bulge there. She lifted her head dazed by his tenderness. She laid a hesitant hand on his messy hair. His flaming eyes met hers and their intensity made her heart throb even louder —craving so tangible she could touch it. He took her hand and buried his lips in her palm, gradually raising his body over her.

"Are you sure you want this?" his voice hoarse.

What a question? Of course she wanted it. During those long three months, not a single night had gone by without thinking about it. She opened her mouth to speak, but his legs brushed against her thighs and her throat turned taut and dry. She nodded eagerly instead.

"If I hurt you, if you feel any discomfort, tell me and I will stop."

More nodding, her whole body fidgeting in sweet anticipation. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again. And with a slow, careful move he slid inside her. A groan escaped from the depths of his throat matching her own. For a long moment their eyes locked, but no one moved. Then a thrust and she threw her head back struggling for air. And just like that the bed was on fire and the room was ablaze and he was the only solid thing in a world falling to ashes. A couple of minutes was all they needed. She soon tightened around him, her whole body shaking uncontrollably, and he met her climax with his own, putting an end to their short union.

An indefinite while later demanding hands brought her back to reality. Only to throw her back to oblivion again.

* * *

With a lazy smile on her lips, she blindly searched his side of the bed, but found it cold and empty. She jerked up. No, no, no. He didn't. He wouldn't. Not again. A breath away from panic, she felt her side of the bed shifting.

"Hey, sleepyhead," the familiar drawl followed and she sighed in relief.

Until she realized she was naked and she fretted all over again. Where on earth was her nightgown?

"Scarlett, are you alright in there?" he chuckled.

A mess of black curls emerged from under the covers, trying to expose as little skin as possible.

"I believe you are looking for this," he handed her the item in quest, his eyes dancing playfully. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," she dived under the sheets to put it on.

Once presentable, she took the offered cup in her hands, deliberately avoiding his intense gaze. They were sweaty all of a sudden and, God, if she could only stop that tremble. She felt as nervous as a newlywed, her stomach rock-hard.

"You thought I left," it wasn't a question.

"You seem very fond of doing that lately."

Her grip on the cup grew stronger, her good mood evaporated in a blink.

"I'm sorry about that, Scarlett. I truly am."

The honesty in his voice surprised her more than the apology itself and she raised her eyes to him.

"Why did you do it then?" came the inevitable question.

"To get away from you," he said uneasily.

"I don't understand."

"I have several recollections from that night, some clearer than others, but one thing I know for sure. I was very drunk and very angry and I said too much," he sighed.

"You said…"

"I know what I said, Scarlett," he cut her off.

"How can you say such a thing and then leave me and go to that… to that creature," she cried.

"I had to stay drunk and that was the only place selling alcohol at that late hour."

"But you didn't just drink, did you? You… you…" she couldn't say the words out loud.

"No," he caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"No?"

Hope. Startling, overwhelming, breathtaking hope.

"No, I didn't sleep with anyone else that night. It was just you."

"Oh," she breathed. Something wasn't adding up. "But, when you came back, you said…"

He pressed a finger on her lips. "I believe we both agree that I have said too many stupid things lately."

Relief washed over her and her heart swelled with unexpected happiness.

"Yes, you have," she laughed softly.

"Are you hungry? Should I call for supper?"

It was as plain as day that the conversation was making him uncomfortable and he was trying to put an end to it. His admissions would do for the time being, she mused. So she went along.

"I am famished."

"Good," he pinched her chin. "I'll be right back."

He made a move to stand, but sat back down.

"Unless you'd like to go out."

"I'd like that very much," a warm smile brightened her face. It's been so long since they did anything together.

"I'll send Prissy in then," he smiled back.

* * *

Ever since Rhett's sudden departure three months ago, the speculations have been running wild. Where did he go? Would he come back? True, he had stood by Scarlett's side at Ashley's party, but he had left town almost immediately after that. It was only natural to assume that he had abandoned her. And now he was back. The word spread around the city more quickly than fire on a fuse. Why? Had he found out about the pregnancy? Would he acknowledge the baby? The whole city held their breaths that day, as sporadic news came out from the Butler mansion; Dr. Meade had been summoned urgently and the children were sent to Pittypat. And then silence. By supper time an update fell like thunder in every living room that cared enough to listen. Several eye witnesses saw them dining together in a restaurant. And that wasn't all. What was even more shocking and perplexing was that they seemed perfectly happy, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Happier than they've seen them in years, if ever. They had expected anything from them. Anything but that. What on earth was going on with the Butlers?

* * *

It was way past midnight, when they came back.

"So, it was the last round. The cards were dealt and we placed our bets," he unlocked the front door and they stepped into the mansion.

"And what did you… No, no, you didn't!" she burst into shrill laughter.

"Yes. I placed the last piece of garment on me on the table."

"Please tell me you didn't lose the round!"

"I lost the round," the embarrassed look on his face made her laugh even harder.

"How did you leave the place? Did they give you your clothes back?"

"Scarlett, the mere suggestion!" he placed a hand on his heart in mock horror. "Gambling debts are debts of honor."

"No, no," she cackled, her eyes tearing.

"I walked out the door with as many clothes as the day I was born," he stated proudly.

"But with your head held high," she jeered.

"Precisely."

They stopped outside her bedroom, but he made no move to go in. Gradually, her laughter fell into fading giggles, as they stood there facing each other._ I don't want any more children. Keep your chaste bed. It will work no hardship on me. _Bitter words from years ago echoed between them. He was looking at her, his face blank, his eyes gleaming oddly, waiting. She wanted to say it, ask him to return to her bedroom and somehow undo that awful conversation, but the tension radiating from his body was unnerving and she couldn't utter the words.

"Can you help me change, please?" she asked instead. "I don't want to wake Prissy up so late at night."

He waved her inside. He unbuttoned her dress quickly and with a rough gesture he unfastened the stings of her corset. She was standing in her chemise now, in a pool of fabric. Suddenly self-conscious, she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Anything else I may assist you with?" his voice so icy her blood ran cold.

How did they go from having fun to this? They were laughing a few moments ago. And there he was again, doing what she hated the most; making her feel small and insignificant. And she didn't want to be around him anymore. She straightened her shoulders and slowly turned around.

"No, that would be all," she tried to match his coolness.

She saw his hands balling into hard fists as he tried to control his anger. But then his mouth dropped into a mocking half-smile.

"Pray tell, my pet. What did I do this time?" his voice dangerously low.

"What you always do. Look down on me and intimidate me!" unwelcomed tears prickled her eyes and she blinked again and again trying to push them back. "Stop treating me like this!"

"This works both ways, Scarlett," he offered bluntly. "I am not some dog you can kick out of your bed whenever you please."

"I didn't want to kick you ten minutes ago, but I very much want to now," she snapped.

He took a sharp breath, his expression instantly softening. Little satisfaction did it offer her though, for she felt worn out all at once. She picked up her clothes and walked towards her closet.

"We are not done here."

"Well, I am," she said over her shoulder.

Half-expecting him to be gone by the time she was back, she sat on the bench of her vanity. His taking the brush from her hand made her jump in surprise. He began to gently comb her hair. She looked at him through the mirror and so did he.

"You haven't done that since New Orleans," she said quietly.

"I guess I'm trying to get back in your good graces," he smiled, but his eyes were serious. "I jumped to the wrong conclusion earlier," he answered the unvoiced question.

"We had such a good time tonight. Why would I want to kick you out?"

He raised a doubting brow.

"Besides," she tried to humor him, a little smile flickering at the corners of her mouth, "it's not like with have to worry about another baby for a good few months."

"No, we don't," he laughed softly.

He sat next to her and put an arm around her waist.

"Anything else we have to worry about?" his eyes pierced right through her.

She shook her head. She had to explain. He had to know. Why were words so difficult to find?

"Rhett, I…" she swallowed uncomfortably. "It was a mistake… I… I've regretted it the moment you left the room… I tried to think of a way to take it back…but you've said you didn't care and you didn't want me… and I couldn't… I'm sorry…"

For a long moment he did nothing, just looking at her without seeing her. And then he let out a soft chuckle.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," his voice quiet, as if talking to himself. "We've been following the old saying to the very letter, haven't we?"

Why did he have to talk with riddles all the time? There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Do you want to come back?" she whispered.

"I never wanted to leave in the first place, Scarlett. So, yes," he smiled. "Let me pick up some of my things."

By the time he returned, she was already in bed. He dropped his cigar case and his watch on the nightstand with a loud thud and set to undress. They were naked in each other's arms only a few hours ago, yet in the thrill of passion, she didn't get a chance to really see him. His body, always well-built, had grown fitter since the last time she had seen him; his arms stronger, his back wider, his chest and stomach more sculpted than ever. Vigor and strength were emerging from his every pore and she could do nothing but stare with barely concealed boldness. _He was so wickedly handsome!_

"I trust you find me to your liking," he grinned at her.

_And so annoyingly self-assured. _Color rose on her cheeks, caught red handed like that, but she didn't look away.

"Yes." She wanted to sound daring, but, breathless as she was, her voice came out needy instead.

With nothing but his underpants, he slid under the sheets. A long forgotten memory flashed in her mind that he used to sleep like that from spring onward and she flushed all the more.

"I should be the one blushing under such scrutiny," he joked and he wrapped his arms around her.

And just like that she found herself cocooned in the smells that were so distinctively Rhett; brandy, cigars and horses. With the tention of the day finally taking a toll on her, the soothing effect was instantaneous.

"Rhett?" she murmured, already drowsing.

"Hmmmm…"

The humming echoed in his chest along with his steady heartbeat.

"Can you smoke?"

"Smoke?" he puzzled.

She nestled her head on his chest, unconsciously breathing him in.

"Yes, please."

"Alright," he chuckled.

She heard rather than saw him lighting a cigar with a couple of puffs and she smiled, completely and utterly content. A last thought crossed her foggy mind seconds before falling asleep; it felt so much like home.

* * *

_To answer a guest's question about the word "baby" as an endearment: I thought it wasn't used in the 19th century too, but then I was flipping through the book and realized that Rhett called her "my baby" the day she told him she was pregnant with Bonnie. So, I took the same liberty! :-)_

_Your turn! How did you find it? Make me happy! xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was still early when he opened his eyes, his vision blurred by a mass of curly hair. Was it a dream? During the last two and a half years, he had lost count of the times he'd woken up with the intense feeling that she was next to him, only to have his hopes crashed to the ground. A deep inhale and that lemon verbena scent he knew so well tickled his nostrils. No, it wasn't a dream. Physical evidence proved otherwise; the weight of her body tangled around him, the soft caressing of her breath on his neck, the smoothness of her skin under his fingers. She was there. And most importantly, she was there by choice. Her choice.

To say that he hadn't see the previous day coming would be an understatement. Nothing about the day was the least expected. It's been a long line of constant surprises, one after another, each one leaving him happier than the one before. A dozen what-ifs pilled in his mind as he tried to untangle the string of events that had led to this very morning. What if he hadn't lost control over his anger and jealousy and had listened to her explanations instead? What if he hadn't left the house after that night? What if he had given her a chance to meet him half way when he returned? What if he hadn't left town without her, but with her? He had been at those crossroads, two options offered to him each and every time; to move towards her or away from her, to fight or to surrender. And half of these times he had made the wrong decision. And the one proper decision he made —to share her bed that night— the decision that had apparently turned the tables, he had almost ruined it. He had been right, she did care, but the amount of alcohol he had consumed cast doubt over his judgement and made him flee. God, he'd never been a coward in his life. He had gambled for profit, chased gold, broken blockades, stared down the barrel of a gun and killed more times than he wished to remember. Yet when it came to her, he was as scared as a turkey in November. Because he knew that nothing could break him except for one thing. The one and only constant fear he had, ever since he fell in love with her. Her rejection.

But the previous day she hadn't. Once he made a step towards her, she responded. And the more he was reaching out to her during the day the more willing she was to reciprocate. They had talked, they had laughed. And most of all, she had given in to him of her own free will and they had both gloried in it. And here they were, lying in each other's arms for the first time in years. Was that what he should have done all along? Reach out and listen? He would never know. Still, he was glad he had finally done it.

He carefully removed her hair from his face to take in the sight of her. He could spend hours watching her sleep memorizing every detail of the beloved features; the whiteness of the skin, the roundness of the cheekbones, the bridge of the nose, the lines of the jaws, the rosy lips now curved in the same content smile since the night before, the arches of the brows over her cattish eyes. Oh, those eyes. A color he had carried with him wherever he went. And he found himself facing another crossroad; let her sleep and rest, delicate as her condition was —his heart jumped with joy just by thinking about it— or risk to wake her, aching as his whole being was to touch her again. She then shifted in her sleep. She moved the hand formerly rested on his chest, and placed it in the crook of his neck all the while snuggling closer to him with a sigh. A frisson of mad desire pierced through him, violently awakening his body, so powerful it made his breath stop. And the die was cast.

He feather-traced her face first with his fingertips then with his lips, and kiss after kiss after kiss slowly glided down to her swanlike neck and the uncovered flesh of her shoulder, gently stirring her out of sleep. His hand roved her leg that was wrapped around him and wormed his way under her nightgown all the way up to her back. He felt her own hands running through his hair and then heard her soft moan as he placed a kiss behind her ear, before raising his eyes to her. She bore an adorable expression, a mixture of doziness and want, and under his gaze she quickly turned red.

"Good morning," she murmured timidly.

"A good morning indeed, Mrs. Butler," he smiled broadly and claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. And once again she reciprocated.

* * *

"Such a lovely idea you had, Captain Butler," Melanie said taking the offered cup of lemonade from his hand. "Thank you for inviting us."

The plan took form in Rhett's mind while they were having breakfast in bed. He knew that a lot of mending was needed to restore Scarlett's face among the Old Guard. Melanie had done her part during his absence as best as she could, but now the time had come to take action into his own hands. Dinning out last night was a good start and it had definitely served its purpose. Grandfather Merriwether was only one of those who saw them going into the restaurant and Rhett was pretty sure he spotted Andy Bonnell looking at them at some point. Much more was needed though to salvage the situation. He had beat his way back to respectability for the sake of Bonnie, not caring one bit about what it had done to Scarlett's reputation. Now he would use whatever esteem he had gained for the sake of his wife and baby. And what's more effective than a last minute family picnic in the park on a warm July's afternoon, when most of Atlanta's dowagers would probably be there too. To his delight, Scarlett went along with great enthusiasm.

"Your company is always a pleasure to us, Miss Melly," Rhett offered back. "I'm glad you could make it in such short notice."

"Oh, Beau got so excited I couldn't possibly say 'no' to him," she laughed merrily. "How was your trip? I'm sure your mother is thrilled with Bonnie."

"Yes, she is," he smiled. "She already has three grandchildren from my brother and sister. But I was the sworn bachelor of the family and her first born, so a child of mine was like a dream come true for her."

"Why, yes, of course," she dropped her eyes, embarrassed by his forwardness.

He then caught eye of Mrs. Whiting with her daughter-in-law and little Joe, and much like he expected them to do, they started walking towards them the moment they saw them.

"Trust me and play along," he whispered in Scarlett's ear and before she had a chance to question him about it, he stood up to great them.

"Good afternoon," said Mrs. Whiting.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mrs. Whiting. Mrs. Whiting," he bowed politely. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, no! We wouldn't want to impose on you."

"Not at all, I assure you," his charming smile in place. "I'm afraid our cook went a bit too far and prepared enough refreshments to quench the thirst of the entire city. Please, make yourself comfortable. Joe, why don't you go along with your friends?" he pointed towards the children who were in the middle of a "go fetch" game with Wade's St. Bernard dog.

"Captain Butler, welcome back. Scarlett told us you were in Charleston to visit your mother," Mrs. Whiting cut straight to the point.

"I'm glad to be back, Mrs. Whiting. Thank you very much. In fact I had an urgent business in New Orleans that required my immediate attention and I thought it would be a great opportunity to take Bonnie to Charleston to meet her grandmother as well."

"How very thoughtful of you! And how is Charleston this time of the year?"

"Warm and humid, Mrs. Whiting." He put an arm around Scarlett and said: "And quite lonely, if I may add."

Scarlett tensed, but he ignored her and pulled her closer.

"I didn't plan to stay away for more than a couple of weeks," he went on. "That's why I told Scarlett not to come with me."

The old lady blinked in surprise and he smiled inwardly. He could feel Scarlett's gaze gawked on him.

"But you know how unpredictable business can be. Two weeks quickly turned into a month. When I realized it would take me much longer than expected, I wired her to join me with the children," he turned to Scarlett with a wide grin. She appeared nonchalant, but her eyes were spitting green fire. "Didn't I, darling?"

"Yes, that you did, darling," a frozen smile on her lips.

"By that time she was feeling slightly under the weather though, and I couldn't possibly let her travel in a state of unwellness."

"And you were quite right, Captain Butler," Melanie stepped in. "I insisted upon it myself."

The unexpected alliance only served to shock Mrs. Whiting all the more. She looked goofily from Scarlett to Rhett to Melanie and back again shifting awkwardly on her spot.

"No, no," she finally uttered. "Of course not."

"May I offer you a cup of lemonade, ladies? It's mighty refreshing, let me tell you. Perfect for as warm a day as this."

* * *

It was a tense and unusually quiet ride back, especially after the stop at Ivy Street and all the way up to Peachtree Street. For the adults that is. Because the children had a great time and they were chatting happily among themselves. He made an attempt to hold her hand, but she jerked it away.

"Scarlett."

"Not now," she said through clenched teeth, not even looking at him.

For the life of him, he didn't know why she was that furious.

Mammy and Prissy took the children for a bath and he literally pulled her in the parlor.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Oh, I will tell you alright," she lashed out. "What was that about? This prank you orchestrated."

"I thought my motives were self-evident," he puzzled. Had she really not understood a thing?

"No, they are not. Not to me at least. All the pretty smiles and caresses and lies and in front of Mrs. Whiting of all people," she exaggerated. "And you dragged Melly into this as well."

"That, to be honest, I hadn't foreseen," he chuckled. "She acted on her own accord."

"How could you do this to me, Rhett, after what I've been through for the past three months? They gossiped about me, talked about me behind my back, spread horrible lies about me. I've tried so hard to hold my head high, to ignore their hateful looks and the sudden silence whenever I entered a room. And now I have to go all over it again. By supper time I would be the main topic in every single house in Atlanta, for heaven's sake."

"Exactly."

"Exactly? What do you mean 'exactly'? That was your plan? To have people talking about me?"

"God, Scarlett," he sighed. "You can't see anything unless it's under your nose, can you?"

"Apparently I can't, simple minded that I am," she said coldly. "I guess you have to spell it out for me."

"My plan was to have people talking about _me_. That I didn't leave because of the scandal, that I believe you are innocent and it was just another business trip for me. That I wanted to be with you, but my business and your pregnancy kept us apart. That I am the father of your child and very happy about it too."

"Oh," she breathed, all air knocked out of her sails, and sat listlessly on a couch. "But... But... you said it isn't your mess to fix," she whispered.

"You said I should have stayed," he retorted. "And you were right," he sat next to her and twined his hand with hers. "I can't change that and I'm sorry. But I'm here now."

"For the sake of the baby?" she kept her eyes down.

"That's what you gathered from what I said? That I did it solely for the sake of the baby?"

He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. Clouds of doubt gloomed her features.

"I did it for both your sakes as well as mine," he offered.

"Yours?" she puzzled.

"Sooner or later, someone would have been brave enough to drop a hint about you or our baby in my presence. I went into a lot of trouble to pass as a proper gentleman, but I wouldn't trust myself to act like one if they did," he smiled.

"I'm sorry," she offered earnestly.

"You are forgiven," he tried to ease her mind.

"Do you really mean it?" her voice shaky with uncertainty.

"Mean what?"

"That you regretted leaving."

She was much more hurt by all this than she had allowed him to believe. He could see that now. Those fat old cats had almost broken her spirit and he had made it easier for them. The bite of self-reproach again.

"I do," he nodded.

She hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, visibly relieved.

"Thank you, Rhett."

"You are welcome, Scarlett," he elbowed her teasingly and she giggled. Music to his ears to make his girl laugh again.

"She did blench as if she had stared death in the face, didn't she?" her humor returned.

"Ah, to be a fly on that wall, when she recites the story to that female dragon Mrs. Merriwether!"

Her giggles turned into laughter and he was happy to join her.

* * *

_Back to Rhett's POV and there he is, making amends. Was it believable? What is OOC? I had fun writing it and I'm afraid I can't be objective about it. I leave it up to you. _

_(Mortified) PS: Apparently the combination of homophones, over confidence and rush to post doesn't sit well with me! At least that's my excuse for the double slip of the tongue (keyboard in my case) in the previous chapter. :-((((((( Fun fact: It was sake vs shake in this chapter. Which was much less dirty and spotted in time. _

_Your turn! Tell me what you think, make me happy! xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

They spent the rest of the evening in family peace. Short of. Because during supper Scarlett began to realize a few things about the time Rhett had spent with Bonnie in Charleston and New Orleans, while he recited stories from their trip to Wade and Ella. Apparently, the child hadn't had a decent night's routine for three whole months. Rhett took her everywhere with him; to theatres, restaurants, card tables and occasionally business meetings too. She was permitted to stay as late as she pleased and fall asleep in his arms when tired. And now, she was watching her favorite child on her father's lap, drinking from his glass and eating from his plate with her bare hands. And the most annoying of it all was that they couldn't talk properly for more than a few minutes, because Bonnie kept interrupting them whenever she wanted, most of the times with her mouth full, and Rhett wouldn't even go as far as reprimand her for her rudeness. On the contrary, he was encouraging her. Oh, Ellen would be turning in her grave in the sight of such complete lack of manners. She had to have a very serious conversation with Rhett about it as soon as possible.

Just when she thought she had seen all there was to it, the time for the children to retire came. What took place after that could only be compared with that dreadful night, when the light had gone out, Bonnie had woken up in a nightmare and Rhett wasn't there to quiet her down. Another night the family would never forget.

Having spent her first night back home at Aunt Pitty's, Bonnie had no idea that Rhett had moved back to the master bedroom. And the thought to talk to her about that change during the day didn't cross anyone's mind, not even Rhett's. It started with mild complains as soon as she realized her father wasn't going to sleep in the room with her. Rhett tried reason first. In a low, tender voice —a tone very similar to the one he applied to Scarlett as well, she didn't fail to notice— he patiently explained to her that she was a big girl now and grown enough to be sleeping on her own. But after a day at the park the child was way too tired to see reason. All that could register in her mind was that she would be all alone in a big room without her daddy. And the complaints turned into a proper tantrum that went from crying to wailing and finally screaming and kicking. So he tried sweet talking next.

_It is going to be a very long night_, Scarlett mused standing at the doorway. But she knew better than to interfere.

Yet nothing Rhett said could calm Bonnie down this time. The moment she was falling asleep in his arms and he made an attempt to put her down, she would wake up and a new round of crying began. Soon enough, Wade and Ella started to whine that they couldn't sleep either.

"Rhett, let's just take her to bed with us tonight," she proposed, irritated and tired as well. This irrationality had to stop somehow.

"Would you like that, honey?" he murmured to the child and, as if by magic, the crying stopped.

"Yes," she hiccupped.

And to their bedroom they took her. Rhett put her on the bed, undressed quickly and lay next to her.

"Is that better?" he smiled down on his daughter.

"Mother too," she murmured drowsily.

So, Scarlett lay on the other side of her. Moments later her breathing grew deep and steady as she finally fell asleep.

They remained silent for a while watching their child sleeping between them. Probably for the first time ever, she realized with regret. Such a darling girl she was. With her curly hair and white skin and her rosy lips. And that stubborn little frown between her brows her grandfather used to have. True, she looked like her, but she was so much like Gerald in every other way. She smiled wistfully, unaware of Rhett's inspecting gaze. She took the little hand in hers and brought it to her lips. The girl shifted in her sleep and they both froze from fear she would wake up again. But she only squeezed Scarlett's hand back and better nested on the pillows, a soft snoring sound now coming from her mouth.

"She does that sometimes when she sleeps on her back," Rhett laughed softly.

"I missed her so much," she admitted quietly.

"She missed you too, Scarlett," he offered.

"Don't try to soothe me. You're her favorite and no power in the world can change that." She couldn't hold the bitter tone back.

"No power on earth can change you being her mother either. Three months away from you was a very long time for her."

"No, it wasn't," she sighed. "She looked perfectly happy to me the other day."

"She was perfectly happy to be back home to you."

She lifted her eyes from her daughter full of hope. "You think so?"

"I know so," he stretched his arm and stroke her hair.

"How do you know?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me." Why was it so difficult for him? "Please, tell me."

"These three months haven't been as smooth as I chose to present them to the children," he set to explain in a low voice and she instantly understood why he tried to avoid it. "Bonnie was over-excited at first to be on an adventure with me. Everything was a thrill to her; the train ride, Charleston, her grandmother, her cousins. She is two and a half though, and not so easy to please all the time. And quite quickly bored I came to realize. I tried to keep her excited and busy and my mother did her fair part in pampering her to no end. But she was getting more and more restless. She talked about you and kept asking where you were and when would you join us, but in the beginning it was occasional. During the last few weeks, however, she became edgier, crying for no apparent reason and calling you in her sleep."

The more he was revealing, the happier she felt. She knew deep inside it was a mistake to feel happy, when her child had been miserable, but her daughter had missed her and asked for her and that was the most rewarding thing she had heard in a long time. That and the almighty Captain Butler driven to despair by a toddler. Priceless!

"Is that why you came back?"

"I realized that she needs her mother and I was hurting her by staying away. So, yes, partly that's why we came back."

"Partly?" she puzzled.

"Three months away from you was a very long time for me too, Scarlett."

Second time in two days. Whatever happened to the man who had left her three months ago? The one who wouldn't as much as say a nice thing to her let alone admit that he missed her? Twice? And what brought that change? She didn't care, not at that very moment. What mattered was that he was there, talking to her, smiling at her, making her laugh, like he used to back in the old days.

"I also missed this," she spoke her thoughts aloud. Somehow it felt surprisingly safe and easy to do so.

"This?" His gaze grew alert in a blink.

"You and me like this. Talking and laughing and… I don't know… acting normal, I guess."

He said nothing, waiting.

"We used to do that all the time before we got married and even after, in New Orleans, remember?"

"I remember," he said carefully.

"You were my best friend, Rhett, and then we just grew apart. I don't know whose fault is it. Probably we are both to blame. But I'm glad we are back to this," she smiled at him.

"Me too," his hand caressed her face. "I'm still your best friend." A smirk followed and his eyes gleamed slyly. "And hopefully more than that."

Heat rose rapidly on her face and her heart began to pound so loudly her ears rang.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she tried to fake innocence.

"I'd love to elaborate," he brushed his thumb over her lower lip. "In words or otherwise."

"Rhett," she hissed scandalized and motioned to Bonnie.

"She's deep in sleep, honey. And there's an empty bed at the end of the hallway," he untangled himself from under their daughter.

"What if she wakes?" she hesitated.

"We'll leave the door open. Come with me, Scarlett," he held out his hand.

The promise in his voice left no room for further doubts. She was up and following him down the hall. They hadn't reached the room yet, when he pinned her on the wall and captured her lips in demand. Her knees turned instantly weak and she grabbed his shoulders for support. None was needed, for his arms were around her, keeping her on her feet. He kissed her again, his tongue divided in to meet hers and she moaned helplessly.

"So, Mrs. Butler," his mouth was now exploring her bosom, his hot breath burning the skin underneath, "in words or otherwise?"

"Both," she managed to say between bruising kisses.

He broke only a few inches away.

"Is that so?" he grinned.

His hands circled her waist and lifted her up and instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. He moved them to his old bedroom and closing the door with a kick sat on the bed, with her on top of him. He run his fingers through her hair forcing her to look at him.

"Back to the matter at hand," he whispered. "What do you want me to say?"

He started to place soft kisses all over her face down to her neck again. How could she possibly talk when he kept kissing her like that? She could barely remember her name. Dear God, she couldn't breathe. And now he was unbuttoning her wrapper.

"More…" pant "…than…" pant "…friend…"

His hands on her breasts made her groan.

"Does a friend do that, Scarlett?" he asked.

She sought his lips, but he kept his distance. Oh, that sweet torture!

"Does he?" he asked again and this time she shook her head.

His hands caressed her abdomen.

"Does a friend make a baby with you?" Another shook. "What does that make me then, Scarlett? Only your friend?"

"No," she tried to kiss him again. And again he pulled away.

"But?"

"My husband," she breathed and she was instantly rewarded with a breathtaking smile.

"And…" he urged her. What more did he want her to say?

"Rhett," she begged.

"And your lover?" he continue his torment.

"Yes."

"Say it," he demanded.

"My lover," she complied.

With a swift move he turned her over and she found herself lying on her back, his enormous body above her.

"Oh, and what is this husband-lover of yours going to do to you!"

And finally he kissed her once more. Whatever followed after that was lost into a misty gratifying darkness.

"Wake up, baby," his voice came from somewhere faraway.

"Mmmmm," was all she could master. She was so deliciously exhausted she couldn't move.

"We have to go back."

"In a bit, lover," she smiled with her eyes closed.

She sensed his warm laugh on her skin. Then a sheet was wrapped around her and he picked her up in his arms.

"I think I can walk," she said unconvincingly and buried her face in the crook of his neck instead.

"I'm sure you can," he teased.

"Look at us, all-naughty, sneaking in and out of our bedroom in the middle of the night," she burst into giggles.

"I will deal with Bonnie tomorrow," he chuckled.

He helped her into her nightgown and laid her on the bed. He rested his head on her forehead.

"If I knew I would come home to this, I would have run back every step of the way, Scarlett," he sighed.

"The train worked just as well," she caressed his cheek. "Goodnight, Rhett."

"Goodnight, my darling."

* * *

He did try to deal with his daughter the next day and the day after that and the day after that too, but when the night would come, the same set of events was taking place that ended with the child having her own way and sleeping between her parents, her parents going to her room for their after dark adventures and returning back before sunrise. A whole week later, Scarlett had reached the limits of her patience with both of them.

"This has become absolutely ridiculous, Rhett. Two adults being bullied by a two year old."

She knew for certain she was treading on dangerous ground that would probably end in a huge fight, but this talk was way overdue already and she was out of options.

"She will come around eventually. It's a big change for her. She needs more time," he rationalized.

"No, what she needs is a firmer hand. You can't keep giving in to all her wishes like this."

In hearing that, his face hardened. _There we go_, she sighed and braced herself for the challenge ahead.

"Pray tell, my pet," his voice as hard. "What do you suggest should be done, so experienced that you are in raising children."

Of course he would hit where it hurt most. She balled her fists to fight back the quickly raising anger. She wouldn't retreat no matter what he said. She had to make him see.

"Many things I've done completely wrong, I know that. But at least Wade and Ella are well behaved. You can't possibly deny it."

"No, I can't. Thanks to Mammy and Melanie," he hit harder. "So, don't take credit for it. Their broken spirits that is totally your doing. I'll give you that."

"I know exactly what your opinion about my parenting skills is. You've made it perfectly clear the day you abandoned me," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Now, do you want to talk or do you prefer to throw accusations to one another? Because I have plenty to say about Bonnie's unspeakable manners, which is totally your fault."

"Unspeakable manners?" he made a move towards her and she took a step back. "How dare you!"

"Eating with her hands, drinking from other people's glasses, talking with her mouth full, interrupting the adults whenever she pleases, being rude and unkind to the servants, throwing a tantrum to have her way, even to her siblings. Do you need me to go on?"

He was taken aback and she took heart.

"Rhett, please listen to me for five minutes and if you still think I'm wrong, I'll back down," she changed to a milder tone to appease him. He gave a sharp nod.

"She is two and a half and these whims seem cute and lovable to everyone. They smile and dismiss them as toddler's fancies. But she won't stay a toddler forever. She is cute now, but what about later? Little girls grow into young ladies in no time. She has the looks and the spirit and the wit and I am as proud of her as you are. Still, good manners matter. Do you see where I'm heading?"

Another nod and the hard lines of his jaw looked visibly more relaxed.

"Firm doesn't mean harsh, Rhett. My mother and Mammy were firm with me, never harsh, and I am the less low spirited person we know."

This finally brought a thin smile on his lips. "That you are."

"You've gone to great lengths with the Old Guard for her sake, but more needs to be done and you are the only one she listens."

"I can't say 'no' to her, Scarlett," he admitted. "My mother couldn't handle her either. I went out a couple of nights without her and she woke the whole neighborhood up. That's why I took her with me wherever I had to be," his smile was one of embarrassment.

"Mammy will help and I can too, if that's alright," she suggested. "You just need to side with us and not with her. It won't be easy, but if we stand our ground, she will comply in the end."

"Fine," he agreed. "My way didn't work, let's try yours."

* * *

"No, Daddy, no. I don't want to," Bonnie disagreed immediately, when he suggested to sleep in the nursery with her siblings.

"You won't be alone there, honey. Wade and Ella will keep you company."

"And if I have bad dreams?"

"I used to have bad dreams all the time, when I was little," Scarlett said.

"You had?" her interest was pricked.

"Yes, sweetie, I did. And you know what worked?"

"What?"

"Sleeping with my sisters."

"But I want to sleep with you," she complained.

"I know you do. Let's make a deal. Try it for one night to see if it works. Daddy and I will stay with you until you fall asleep and we will leave the door open, so it won't be dark. If it doesn't work, we will figure something else tomorrow. How does that sound?"

She unwillingly gave her consent and her bed was moved back into the nursery. By bedtime though, she was nervous all over again looking around the room in evident unease.

"What's wrong, darling?" Rhett asked.

"The boogeyman," she said in a low voice, her eyes gawked on the curtains.

"We can check the room, if she wants," Wade offered quietly and he was immediately rewarded with a wide smile from both his parents.

"That's excellent thinking, my boy," Rhett approved.

"Like treasure hunt," Ella was up on her feet in no time.

They spent a good amount of time checking everywhere in the room more than once —behind the curtains and the door, under the beds and the covers— until Bonnie was convinced that nothing was hiding in the shadows.

"Have Dexter with you," Wade offered again. "He will keep you safe."

It was this suggestion that calmed Bonnie completely and the dog took its position at the foot of her bed.

"I believe it's story time," Rhett chose a book and sat back next to his daughter.

Scarlett tucked Ella in first and then went to Wade. She leaned close to his ear.

"You are a true big brother, Wade," she whispered and caressed his hair. "Thank you."

The boy turned crimson from the praise and smiled timidly.

"Once upon a time..." Rhett began.

"Let's enjoy Uncle Rhett's story now, shall we?" she lay next to him and took him in her arms.

It turned out to be one of the most fun and uneventful nights the family had in a very long time.

* * *

_In the previous chapter, Rhett took action. It was Scarlett's turn in this one. Being a nursery teacher myself and having to deal with two godchildren and a nephew, I believe I know exactly what "terrible twos, horrible threes" mean. No matter how good you are with children -and Rhett is very good with children- you won't go far without limits. Especially with a two year old. So, this is where this chapter came from. Scarlett wanted to intefere in the canon too, but never got a chance or even tried very hard to get one. I don't know if she would have been as effective as in here, if she had, and I hope (again) she is not OOC. _

_Anyway, that's my take on it! Your turn! Thoughts, opinions, likes, dislikes! Just shoot and make me happy! xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

No matter how difficult it was for Rhett to admit it, Scarlett was right about their daughter. Bonnie had gone completely wild long ago and he had exhausted all his ideas of how to handle her already. The three months they had spent away from what positive influence Mammy had on her, were only the straw that broke the camel's back. A day back home was enough to expose the damage done to all its magnitude. He was not used to being wrong, much less having his misdoings rubbed in his face. Yet Scarlett had pinned the situation down to the letter and her way with dealing with it had proved quite effective so far. Bonnie was sleeping in the nursery with her siblings for nights in a row without a single nightmare.

Tantrums, on the other hand, were a whole different story. In the weeks that followed their return, they became a daily routine, most of the times for literally insignificant reasons, like a toy or one more candy before supper. The child found herself fighting against a triple front –Scarlett, Mammy and Rhett– and, although she was used to being chastised by the first two, she found it very hard to understand her father's change of attitude towards her. Thus, he was most of the times the receiver of both her anger and her disappointment. And while she was all hugs and kisses after lashing out at him, Rhett was left hurt by her rejection. For it was quite obvious to everyone that he was falling into disfavor and he was having a very hard time dealing with it.

"She is toying with you," Scarlett said after yet another outburst.

"She is just a child," he protested. "How can a child of two know how to apply these methods? And to her father of all people?"

"She knows you have a soft spot for her. She is trying to take advantage of it in order to break you. You know how it's done, don't you?"

"But she is two! She was supposed to be innocent!"

"She is a girl and a smart one on top of everything."

"Are you implying that women are born knowing how to manipulate others?" he gave her a half smile.

"Not all of us, but you seem to forget that Bonnie is _our_ child," she raised a meaningful brow.

"Am I totally doomed then?" he burst into laughter.

"There is still hope for you, don't despair," she teased. "Give her time to adjust and you will be her favorite all over again."

"So much for me having a way with women," he exaggerated.

"Oh, don't worry about that," her voice smooth and tantalizing all at once. "You haven't lost your touch just yet."

"Haven't I? Let me check on that for a moment."

Not waiting for an answer, his arms looped around her waist and his mouth dived into her neck. Her melting into his embrace as soon as he touched her had become something of a given ever since his return, but he was nevertheless marveling at it every single time.

Rhett wasn't the naïve type of romantic who believed in perfect marriages. Far from it. Other than occasional flings and very few affairs that lasted a little more than a couple of months, he had no true experience on long-term relationships either. He was, therefore, totally unaware of the amount of effort it required to build one, let along sustain it. Good marriages were rare, that much he knew. His parents' troubled one hadn't helped him appreciate the sacrament one bit. Hence, he had a very vague idea of how he wanted his relationship with Scarlett to be, once they got married. The only thing dominating his mind was to make her love him and not Ashley. Half way through their honeymoon he realized just how tough it was going to be. It had made him furious, but all the more determined to fight for her. Time was, after all, on his side. So he launched all the pampering his money could buy towards her, trying to win her over. But to no avail. The more he was giving her, the more arrogant and distant she was becoming.

The first major blow to his resolve came less than a year into their marriage. He had wanted to father a child by Scarlett, even since he was driving her around town heavily pregnant with Ella. Fantasizing it was his baby she carried, had been his only way to endure the torture of her being married and touched by another man. And his fantasy had partly been materialized, given that Frank was killed a few months after Ella was born, which practically made him the only father figure she had in her short life. When she got pregnant with Bonnie, he had believed he was finally getting a bit closer to her. Alas! Not only had she thought of getting rid of the baby –his baby, their baby– before it was even born, but she didn't seem to care for Bonnie, when she came into the world, any more that she cared for her other two children. Added to that, she literally threw him out of their bedroom two months later, all the while dreaming and desiring Ashley. Everything started to fall into pieces after that. They both withdrew from their farce of a marriage and he turned all his misplaced affection to their daughter.

Somehow, through his devotion to the child, he came to terms with the reality of his life. He would never truly have her, she would never love him back. Bonnie was the only thing left of their life together, the living proof that not everything in their marriage was a total failure. He thought he had accepted things the way they were, until that faithful day of Ashley's birthday. It was like hell broke free. The anger, the pain, the jealousy held at bay for two whole years, were unleashed all over again, fortified by her betrayal. Half-crazy already, leaving was the only way out before losing his mind altogether.

What he came back to three months later, he hadn't even dared to dream. The Scarlett he knew so well –the ever rejecting, distant, cruel wife of his– wasn't there. She had changed into this funny, playful, giving woman, happy to be pregnant, happy to be with him. The fun he had promised her their marriage would be, was there in the flesh. He had only allowed himself bits and pieces of how their life should have been, but never had he pictured this. And more than once during the days that followed, he had found himself wanting to pinch his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Yet, this changed woman was there to stay.

It took him weeks to understand the reason behind it; during these three years of their marriage, Scarlett had been literally mirroring his behavior towards her. When he rejected her, she rejected him back. His cruel words met with cruel words of her own. The more distant he became, the more she was distancing herself from him too. For she knew no other way to deal with him, just like he didn't know any other way to deal with her either. She didn't magically change, while he was away. She changed once he did.

This change expanded towards almost everyone around her and primarily towards the children. Which led him to another regretful conclusion. Reassured by his willingness to handle Bonnie united, the moment he dropped his barbs about her mothering skills and gave her time and space with the children, she went for it with great enthusiasm and increased self-confidence. And she proved quite effective too. He wouldn't go as far as calling it a miracle unfolding in front of his eyes. She would never be the type of mother Melanie was. She lacked the patience and most of the times the imagination to become like her. Yet, she was willing to try and she was smart enough to let the children guide her into their world and thus turn her disadvantage into an advantage.

With picnics and short trips with the children almost every weekend and nights out together almost every other day during the weekdays, they spent the rest of the summer rediscovering each other and learning to be together as a family. And quite miraculously, for the first time in years, with the exception of a few minor misunderstandings resolved on the spot, they managed to go through two whole months without a single fight. All things considered, it was in itself a record worth bragging about.

* * *

"Rhett, what's your mother's name?"

The question came so out of the blue that he almost chocked with his coffee.

"Where did that come from?" he laughed.

"Bonnie has been talking nonstop about her grandmother and it made me realize that I know nothing about your family. Not even your parents' names," she said coyly.

"My father was Richard and my mother is Harriet. I also have a sister named Rosemary and a brother named James."

"Do they all live in Charleston?"

"Yes, they do. Rosemary is married to Thomas Williams and they have a daughter, Kate. James is married to Mary and they have two boys, Richard and George."

"And what do they do?"

"Thomas is a lawyer and James works at the bank."

"Talk to me about them," she urged him.

"There isn't much to tell, but alright," he put his paper down to give her his full attention. "My relationship with James is bordering typical. It was always like that, ever since we were children. We are far too different to get along."

"Like Suellen and me?"

"Yes, kind of, without any spouse stealing though," he teased.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny," she patted his arm.

"And also very true. I was not involved whatsoever in his choice of a wife. Mary is surprisingly likable however. Their boys are well behaved. A little too much for my taste, but good boys indeed."

"What about Rosemary?"

"She was still a little girl, when my father kicked me out of the house and even before that I was mostly away at West Point, so there wasn't enough time to establish a relationship. But she was always very close to our mother. My mother has a soft spot for me and in time Rosemary attained a soft spot for me too. The legendary older brother, I suppose. We maintain a rare correspondence and I visit her whenever I am in Charleston, but I can't really say that we know each other as adults. Her husband, Thomas, is a distant cousin of ours from our mother's side, around Rosemary's age. He used to be around a lot, they practically grew up together and I guess Rosemary loved him ever since. Thomas went to the war and he came back alive, but unfortunately missing his left arm and significantly depressed. She stood by him, even though he tried to persuade her otherwise. Stubbornness runs in the family it seems, and in time he was convinced of her true feelings and asked her to marry him. Kate is a year older than Bonnie and remarkably like her mother. And that's pretty much all there is to it," he smiled.

She nodded back and returned to the magazine in her hands.

"How come they've never visited us?" she indifferently asked the question he already knew was coming.

"What exactly do you want to know, Scarlett?"

"If it was their decision or yours," she finally cut to the point.

"Mine," he sighed.

She said nothing, merely waiting for him to go on.

"They've asked, but I kept making excuses to avoid it."

"You…" her voice was trembling. "You were ashamed of me."

"No, no," he reached out for her hand, "not of you."

"Of what then?"

He paused for a moment trying to find the right words.

"I was ashamed of how things were between us. I didn't want my family to witness my failure."

She dropped her eyes embarrassed.

"You could have talked to me about it."

"And tell you what? Let's play husband and wife while my family is visiting?" he laughed hoarsely. "I'm not that low to put up a show in front of my mother and sister. At least by avoiding it, I saved my face and my pride."

"I never thought how important it was to you, Rhett," she squeezed his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry."

"No point crying over spilt milk now, is there?" he smiled at her.

"Invite them to come," she offered. "It's Ella's birthday next month, just the family occasion we need to bring them over."

"You don't need to do that, Scarlett."

"I know I don't need to. I'm telling you that I want to meet them. The children will be thrilled."

"We'll see," he went along.

"Are you still ashamed?" she asked, alarmed all of a sudden.

"No, Scarlett, I'm not."

He saw her sighing in relief.

"In fact, I have plenty to be proud of now that I think about it," a wicked smile spread on his mouth.

"Do you?" she had become increasingly good at picking up his hints and playing along. "Such as?"

"Well, let me see," he pretended to give the matter a serious thought. "I am fairly respected among my fellow citizens. I have a house. Not to my taste at all, but a roof over my head nonetheless. I have two wonderful stepchildren and an amazing daughter," he placed his hands on her extended stomach. "I have this beautiful belly housing my baby at the moment. And… No, that would be all."

She leant closer to him, her lips barely inches away from his. "That would be all?" her breath caressed his skin. She had also become increasingly good at firing him up. He rewarded her with a slow enticing kiss.

"This is not the place nor the time to show you the thing I boast the most about," he turned the tables on her. Watching her blush to the roots of her hair was a temptation he wouldn't be able to resist for as long as he lived.

He relaxed back on his chair and picked up his newspaper.

* * *

_After several long months of working nonstop, the "stay at home" order issued by the state due to the coronovirous, unexpectedly offered me all the free time in the world. Schools are closed until Easter and I thought I should come back and finish this story. _

_Rhett's POV in this chapter and setting the ground for Scarlett to meet her mother-in-law in the next one. I change the names of Rhett's family, except for Rosemary (the only one mentioned by name in the book). I also wanted to break free from having Rhett being too attached to his sister and vice versa, since I've already done that in ER. We'll see how it goes. Open to suggestions, as always._

_Until next time, xxx _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I have a surprise for you," Rhett announced during breakfast. "Grandmother Harriet is coming to visit."

The news met with Bonnie's overjoyed reaction. "She comes to see me?"

"She is coming to see us all and she will stay for Ella's birthday as well," he winked at his stepdaughter.

"She knows me?"

"When, daddy? When?" Bonnie interrupted.

"She knows everything about you," Rhett kept his focus on Ella. "And about Wade too. She can't wait to meet you both." He then turned to his daughter. "She will be here in a couple of weeks, little Miss Impatient."

"I make granny a picture," she was already climbing down her chair.

"That's actually a great idea. Why don't you all go and do that?"

"What about Rosemary and James?" Scarlett asked once the children left the table.

"Rosemary and Kate are coming too. James and Mary are engaged otherwise and can't make it."

"Alright," she avoided his gaze.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" he took her hands in his.

"Yes, thank you, Rhett."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing."

"Look at me, Scarlett," he urged and she did. "What is it?"

"Promise me you won't laugh," she said timidly.

"I won't. Just tell me."

"What if they don't like me?" This invitation was her idea, she had repeatedly insisted upon it, but now that her wish was granted, she felt insecure all of a sudden.

"What's there not to like?" he left a gentle caress on her cheek.

"I don't know. It's just… We've been married for almost four years and… They weren't present in our wedding and they haven't heard from me not even once and…" she dropped her eyes embarrassed with her own weakness.

"My family knows I am a private man and they respect that. As for my mother, she is really excited to meet you."

"She is?"

"Of course she is, darling. She will like you, I'm sure of it. Besides, what I like, she likes," he teased. "And I like you a lot."

* * *

Scarlett wanted Ella's birthday to be a family affair, like every other year. Aunt Pittypat, Henry, the Wilkeses and no one else. Her daughter, however, outmaneuvered her the very same afternoon. Melanie had barely sat on her chair to enjoy their coffee together out in the veranda, when Ella climbed on her lap and told her about Harriet's eminent visit.

"She is coming for my birthday," she couldn't hide her enthusiasm.

"She is? Ella honey, that's wonderful news! Are you happy to have a party?"

Scarlett was about to explain that there wasn't going to be a party, but never got a chance.

"I can have a party?" she exclaimed. "A real one with invitations and guests and everything? Can I, Mother?" she looked at her longingly.

She had never seen her so thrilled with anything before and she couldn't bring herself to say no.

"I guess we can have a party," she gave her consent.

Barely through her first words, Ella was already jumping up and down the veranda before ending up in her arms.

"Thank you, Mother," she left a kiss on her cheek.

"It looks like we have a lot to plan," Melly laughed. "Shall we begin with the most important decision of all?"

"What's that, aunt Melly?"

"Why, your cake, of course, what else?"

Weather permitted, the party would take place in the garden with balloons and paper garlands for decoration. A new special dress for the birthday girl needed to be made and a huge chocolate cake with five candles to be ordered. The guest list would include practically every single grandchild of the Old Guard.

And that's what worried Scarlett the most. Rhett had gone to great lengths to secure his place back in Atlanta's society and Wade, Ella and Bonnie were now invited to every party, yet she wasn't sure the Old Guard would attend Ella's. Ever since that disastrous reception she had given when they first moved in the Peachtree house, none of the Old Guard had stepped foot in there again and they were nor welcome nor invited in their houses either. During the months that followed the scandal, Melly had literally been dragging her everywhere with her, imposing her presence and daring them to defy her. It had worked alright until Rhett came back. Too preoccupied with her marriage and their family during the summer, she hadn't been to a single sewing circle meeting for two months and now her pregnancy was too evident for socializing. Under different circumstances, she wouldn't care one bit. But her mother and sister-in-law would be there and she didn't want her misdoings out in the open. What's more, Ella was ecstatic about it and she didn't want to have the girl's hopes crashed.

She didn't talk to Rhett about any of these, but the more the arrival date was coming closer, the edgier she was becoming. Once the invitations were sent, her agitation reached a pick. Rhett being Rhett, knew without being told the source of her anxiety. And one fine morning, he found himself knocking on Melanie's door.

"Good morning, Miss Melly!"

"Captain Butler!" her initial surprise quickly turned into evident concern. "Is something wrong? Is Scarlett alright?"

"She is fine, don't fret. It is you I came to see. May I come in?"

"Why, of course, how rude of me! Please, Captain Butler, do come in. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you. I can't stay long."

"What can I do for you?" she asked after they took a sit at the porch.

"I would like to ask you a favor, Miss Melly, but I must insist that you keep this meeting a secret from Scarlett."

"What's the matter, Captain Butler? You'll have me worry all over again."

"It's about Ella's party. Scarlett sent the invitations the other day and she has been on pins and needles ever since."

"Whatever for?"

"She worries that the Old Guard won't attend. You know better than I do, how tense their relations have been. She is afraid they might refuse to come to get back at her and that will break Ella's heart. You also know how proud she is. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, let alone ask for help. That's why I'm here."

"Rest assured, Captain Butler," she gave him a meaningful smile. "Every single child on the list will be at the party and everyone will be at their best behavior. I've already seen to it."

Rhett burst into laughter. "I had a sneaking suspicion that you wouldn't leave it up to luck, but you have my gratitude just the same." His face turned serious again. "Which brings to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I should have done it earlier, but I didn't get a chance."

"I'm listening."

"Scarlett told me everything that happened while I was gone and I wanted to thank you for being there for her when I wasn't."

"Please, Captain Butler, you shouldn't say such things," she cried embarrassed. "Scarlett means the world to me. You know that."

"I know, Miss Melly, I do. Still, I couldn't have picked a worse time to leave and…"

"I want you to stop right this minute," she put her little hand on his arm, fervor distorting her calm heart-shaped face. "It was the last time that I let anyone speak ill of her. It was my fault, of course. I was too easy to trust people, but I've learned my lesson. I beg of you, let's not talk about this ever again."

"We won't," he smiled warmly at her.

"There was never a doubt in my mind and in my heart about your devotion to her and the children, Captain Butler," she said earnestly. "And you prove me right every single time. Scarlett is very lucky to have you."

* * *

She was walking up and down the parlor checking out of the window every two minutes. Rhett and the children had gone to pick up their visitors from the train station and they were running late already. Just when she was about to check again, she heard the carriage stopping outside the house and the children's joyous laughter. Then the door opened. She hadn't really thought about how Rhett's mother looked like, but she didn't expect that. In front of her stood a thin tall woman, almost as tall as her son, with identical black penetrating eyes and, aside from a few grey strands here and there, the same raven hair drawn back in an elegant bun.

"Welcome, Mrs. Butler," she said timidly, still at a loss.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, my darling girl!" she pulled her in a warm embrace. "Rhett, another baby? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Mother."

"Let me look at you," she put a hand under Scarlett's chin and lifted her face up to her. "By God, I could recognize you among a hundred strangers. You are so much like your late grandmother."

"Grandmother Robillard?" she turned instantly scarlet under such praise.

"The very same," Harriet smiled revealing a series of perfect white teeth. Naturally.

"Where is Rosemary and Kate?" she managed to compose herself and ask.

"Unfortunately, Kate got the flue and they couldn't travel. So, it's just me and my maid Lucy. Rhett, would you escort me to the hotel? I really need to rest for a while. The trip was pretty exhausting."

"Mrs. Butler, please. You will stay with us. We have the guest room made for you. A bath will be ready in no time and you can rest as much as you want before dinner."

"I told you she wouldn't agree to it either," Rhett teased.

"Yes, Granny, stay with us," the children said in perfect unison.

"Fine, fine," she patted each and every little head. "See you at dinner then. And you, young lady," she pointed teasingly at Scarlett, "don't call me Mrs. Butler. My name is Harriet."

She nodded in agreement.

During dinner Scarlett came to realize that the looks weren't the only thing mother and son had in common. They also shared the same sense of humor and also the talent for engaging stories. She literally had the children hanging on her lips when she recited a story about her infamous father-in-law, Rhett's pirate grandfather. As for herself, she was totally enamored with her.

"Time for bed everyone," Rhett ordered once the story was over.

"One more, Uncle Rhett," Wade begged.

"Stories can wait for tomorrow," Harriet went along. "A hug and a kiss goodnight, if you please," she opened her arms wide enough to fit the three children. "Off you go then."

"Was he really like that, Miss Harriet?" Scarlett couldn't help but ask.

"Let me share a secret or two with you about storytelling, my dear," her dark eyes sparkled with mischief, just like Rhett's. "Truth has nothing to do with it. It's mainly about shedding light to the right details and keeping everyone on edge, all in good proportion. Now tell me," she placed a hand on her belly, "when are you due?"

"Mid-January," she smiled.

Harriet knit her brows bewildered. "You mean to tell me that… Rhett!" she gave her son a stern look.

"Not now, Mother," he protested.

_What was that about?_ she wondered.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll be here for two weeks. We'll have plenty of time for scolding later. And don't you dare roll your eyes on me, young man."

Scarlett brought her hand on her mouth to suppress her titters. The look on Rhett's face was a sight for sore eyes. Harriet stood up to retire.

"Tomorrow I want you to show me your businesses, darling," she took hold of her hand. "Rhett told me about them, but I need to see with my own eyes what an accomplished daughter-in-law I actually have."

"It will be my pleasure, Miss Harriet," she beamed with pride.

"Don't say a word," Rhett warned her closing the door behind him.

"Why not, young man?" she burst into laughter. "Oh, my God, that was priceless. Your mother is amazing!"

"Yes, she is one of a kind," the tenderness in his voice warmed her heart.

"Why did she tell you off like that?"

"Apparently she did the math and realized you were already pregnant when I was visiting. If I know her at all, I will have to face a whole lot of 'I told you so' very soon."

"What for?"

"The first couple of weeks she was happy to have Bonnie and me there," he explained. "I told her nothing, but she knew something was wrong, because I kept postponing the departure date. She tried really hard to send me home to you. She used reason and sweet talking first, which soon turned into –how shall I put it? – less refined use of language. When my stubbornness drove her to despair, she gave me the silent treatment. Seeing her in action today, you imagine how maddening that can be."

"Yet effective," she teased mercilessly. "I can pick a few tips up from her."

"I gather that you don't worry about her not liking you anymore," he chuckled. "You seem to be getting along mighty well already."

"You were right," she put her arms around him and buried herself in his embrace. "What you like, she likes. And you like me a lot."

"I do," he kissed her hair. "Against my better judgment."

Her gurgling laughter filled the room.

* * *

Rhett offered to drive them around town the next day, but Harriet cut him off.

"No, thank you, we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

"But, Mother, driving around in her condition…"

"When did you become such a prude?" she taunted. "To ease your mind, we will take the driver. Now, give us some space, Rhett. We want to get to know each other. How are we supposed to do that with you hovering over us all the time?"

"He is over-protective, Miss Harriet, but he means well," Scarlett defended him.

"You are sweet, but he is just being controlling," she retorted. "He needs to take a step back. Don't worry about him. He'll get through it."

The ride went smoothly and they had a lot of fun. Harriet was very interested in everything she had to say. She wanted details and asked questions and she seemed positively impressed by what she saw. She also didn't judge. To the contrary, she was very generous with her compliments. That alone made Scarlett feel safe to be herself around her.

* * *

"Everyone is coming," she sighed with barely masked relief, when she went through the replies to the invitations. "I was worried for Ella's sake."

"You were? I couldn't tell," Rhett made casual answer.

"You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Me?" he laughed. "Believe me, baby, I have better things to do with my time than going around town to persuade these old cats to bring their grandchildren to a birthday party."

"Maybe it's your mother's visit that intrigues them," she thought aloud. "We run across Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriweather downtown the other day and they were all too eager to make her acquaintance."

"Maybe," he smiled. "What about Mr. Wilkes? Will he honor us with his presence?"

She jerked her head up alarmed. She hadn't seen that coming, nor did she know where it came from. It had been months since they last talked about him or even referred to him. She thought he belonged to a god forsaken past. Yet, Rhett's face told her otherwise; his expression was blank, but a weird spark shone in his eyes. What it was, she couldn't tell. She wasn't even remotely closer to reading him than she was two months ago.

"I don't know and I don't care," she replied earnestly in an attempt to both reassure him and avoid any further discussion about it.

To her disappointment, she only achieved to prick his curiosity.

"You haven't seen him?"

She shook her head. "A few times in the presence of others, but never alone."

"Whose choice was it?"

"His and mine both, I guess. After everything that happened. I brought him shame…"

He burst into mocking laughter.

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked incredulously. "What's there to laugh about?"

"I marvel at your incapacity to put two and two together. All those years and you still has no clue about the man."

"What do you mean?" she didn't like the turn this conversation was taking.

"He is not ashamed of you, Scarlett. He is ashamed of himself. Always was and always will be."

"What difference does it make? I don't want to talk about it anyway. Let's just leave it here."

"Stop sweeping everything under the carpet, Scarlett."

"I'm not," she protested feebly.

"Grow up then," he demanded. "Look things in the face and know them for what they are."

"Why are you so angry? I don't get it. I already said that I don't care about the man."

"I am angry, because I want you to understand _why_ you don't care about the man. I want you to see him for what he is, not what you want him to be."

"When I wanted him to defend me, he didn't," she was beginning to lose her temper. "We didn't do anything wrong and instead of shouting it for everyone to hear, he was acting as if we were caught naked. I don't want him to be anything anymore after that."

"And you never wondered why?"

"Not until this morning. But you seem to have everything figured out, so go ahead and tell me," she sneered. "You will anyway, whether I want it or not. Even though I see no point to it. I thought we've established months ago that it was my fault."

"I said it was your mess, not your fault," he retorted.

"Mess, fault – whatever it was," she made a dismissive gesture.

"You still don't get it, do you? It has never been your fault. That's what I'm trying to explain."

"Whose was it, if not mine?"

"His, Scarlett, and his alone. Men are free willing creatures. You never forced him to do anything he didn't want. You didn't force him to stay in Atlanta, you didn't force him to work at your mills. He made a choice. A choice driven by lust."

"What does lust have to do with anything?" That was a feeling she was unable to associate with Ashley.

"It's where his problem lies. Not love, nor honor or loyalty. It's the lust he feels for you. He wants your body and he can't live with wanting it. And the other day, the day you were caught, was the day his dirty little secret was out for the world to see. That he is nothing but a hypocrite."

For a long string of moments, she stood there speechless, shaken to her very core. All color must have drained from her face, because he rushed to her side with evident worry and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry, darling. I went too far."

She didn't hear him. Fragmentary words were coming back to her. Back from the misty dark place in the back of her mind, where she pushed anything she refused to deal with. She felt his hand on her chin lifting her head up to him.

"Are you unwell? Maybe you should sit down."

"You've told me about this before," she breathed. "You said something similar that night. Something about Ashley wanting my body, not my mind. You said he wouldn't want it if he knew it."

He said nothing, only his gaze grew intense waiting for her to go on.

"And it's true. He sees me for who he wants me to be too, not for who I really am. He once told me that it is you who coarsened me."

"I've always wondered how he made you kick me out of the bedroom," he didn't seem annoyed at that piece of information.

"I was so stupid," she hid her face in his chest mortified.

"Scarlett, my intention was to ridden you of unworthy guilt, not burden you with more."

"Well, up until this morning I didn't care about him, now I resent him. In a way it worked," she tried to humor it away.

"I told you something else that night, do you remember?" he asked. She raised her eyes to him. "I said it is this," he placed his forefinger above her heart, "and this that I want," he moved it on her forehead. "Because I know it and I want it just the way it is," he gave her a tender smile.

"Do you mean it?" she said through trembling lips. He simply nodded. "Then it's yours to have. Kiss me, Rhett," she pleaded.

And he did.

* * *

_First encounter with Harriet Butler in this chapter... She has nothing to do with my Eleanor in ER. Eleanor was always polite, innocent yet smart, nonintrusive and ready to see the best in everyone. As for her looks, petite, with cotton white hair, as I've always imagined Melly would be, had she had a chance to grow old! I must also admit I was influenced by Eleanor Butler in "Scarlett", both in terms of name and personality. I loved my Eleanor and she played an important role in ER. _

_Here, however, I wanted to experiment with a completely different personality. This story is more happy-funny-lovey-dovey than ER and it felt safe to do so. So, Harriet is more of a female Rhett -looks, barbed tongue, humor and all- and, boy, did I have fun writing her! Obviously, she is here to help those two and she will do more in the next chapter. _

_Well, I did my part! It's your turn now! Tell me what you think! _

_Until next time, xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"_For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow_

_For he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny_

_Which nobody can deny, which nobody can deny."_

"Remember to make a wish, honey!" Scarlett prompted her daughter.

Ella, glowing with happiness, took a deep breath and blew her candles off all five at once. She received a well-deserved round of applause for her effort, which made her beam even more.

"Go back to your games now," Melly joyfully shooed the children away. "We will let you know when the cake is served."

"It's such a great party, Scarlett," Maybelline offered. "The children are having a wonderful time. Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you for coming," she said and for once she meant it.

Everyone was there; the Picards, the Whitings, the Bonnells, Mrs. Merriwether and Grandpa Merriwether, Mr. and Mrs. Meade, Aunt Pittypat and Uncle Henry, even Fanny Elsing with her little boy. The men were enjoying their drinks deep in talkin politics, the old ladies –Harriet included– were exchanging tips and information on their sewing circles, the mothers talked about their children. She still couldn't believe the entire Old Guard was gathered in her garden and they were all acting civilized.

"Let's take a walk, my darling," Melly rested a hand on her elbow and urged her to move along. "The weather today is marvelous. Last week's showers had me worrying you wouldn't be able to hold the party outside after all."

"Thanks for the help," she smiled at her sister-in-law.

"It was my pleasure," she lightly squeezed her arm in her hand. "Ella is delighted."

"She is, isn't she?"

Mrs. Merriwether's voice caught their ear.

"How did you find Scarlett's mills the other day?" she was addressing Harriet.

Scarlett stopped dead and so did Melly next to her. So long to everything running smoothly.

"I believe she is doing magnificently."

"You approve of them?" she couldn't hold the resentment from creeping in her question.

"Her husband approves and, naturally, I approve as well."

"But for a woman to…" Mrs. Merriwether blunt comment was cut short by Harriet's immediate retort.

"I understand you have a bakery and a rather successful one, if I'm not mistaken." Not needing a confirmation she went on. "I, therefor, believe that you know first handed what it takes to be a woman and run a business in a man-ruling society. Even if it is a more –how shall I put it?– oh, yes, ladylike is the word I've been looking for."

Mrs. Merriwether merely grumbled in agreement.

"I adore your mother-in-law," Melly whispered close to her ear giggling subtly.

"So do I," Scarlett giggled back.

With Rhett, Melanie and, now, Harriet having her back, she had nothing to fear.

* * *

The party was a hitting success and it was late afternoon by the time the last protesting child obeyed his parents and made a leave. Ella couldn't wait to unwrap her presents, so Rhett offered to take the children inside and leave his wife and mother to enjoy a cup of tea out in the porch side by side.

"What do you think of Atlanta's finest?" Scarlett asked with barely masked playfulness.

"It's an interesting flock," Harriet commented nonchalantly. "And I infer Mrs. Merriwether is their sheepdog."

Scarlett almost choked on her tea.

"Miss Harriet, you do talk scandalously!"

"You asked my opinion, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," she laughed. "By God, it's so refreshing to talk without prudery and pretense. Before I met you, I've only enjoyed that with Rhett."

"Somehow I don't find that hard to believe," she teased. "And from what I gathered today, both of you had your fair share of shocking the Old Guard through the years."

"Yes, Ma'am! More times than I dare to admit. Thank you for defending me to Mrs. Merriwether today. You have no idea how much of that talk I had to put up since the War."

"You seem to forget that I'm Rhett's mother. I've lived in Charleston my entire life and I tolerated any number of busybodies. Name the worst kind of malignance you can think of, I've heard it. At first I turned a deaf ear and pretended I wasn't hurt by their comments. From a point after, I learned to artfully put them in their place and thank them to mind their own business."

"Whenever I tried that, I've ended up in an even worse position," she admitted.

"I said 'artfully', my dear. That's the key to success. Offer them such a double-edged remark they won't know what hit them. It takes some practice, but you'll get there."

"Rhett always teases me that I'm practically incapable of hiding my true feelings."

"That's an issue," Harriet joked.

"More often than not."

"I'm relieved that everything is alright between Rhett and you. His last visit had me worried."

It was such an abrupt change of topic Scarlett was taken aback. Before she had a chance to recover and answer back, she went on.

"I won't lie, I was skeptical about you two since the news of your acquaintance reached me during the War –yes, your aunts," she answered the unspoken question. "You see, I knew Rhett wasn't a marrying man. He sworn a bachelor at the age of fifteen. I'm sure you'd heard plenty about his reputation back in the day and about me being the broken hearted mother. Well, I was, but not because of shame. I have never been ashamed of him in any way, even though everyone assumed I was and expected me to be. I was heartbroken because I couldn't see him. Anyway," she made a dismissive gesture, "that's another story and I'm certain you know a lot about it from Rhett. The point is I knew he was flirting with you, but I didn't think it was anything serious. The few times I met him during the war, I tried to ask him about you, but I didn't achieve much. He turned as silent as a mouse when it came to you. You can imagine my surprise when he wrote me that you got married. And my disappointment that I wasn't invited."

"Miss Harriet, let me explain," she murmured miserably.

"Yes, yes, I know all about you being a young widow and a ceremony in very small circle. But given I am his mother, I thought I was part of that small circle. Then I learned you honeymooned in New Orleans and you didn't stop by. So I hoped for an invitation to visit that never came. Even in his letters, he didn't disclose much. You were both fine, the children were fine, everything was fine. I had no idea what to make of it. Why would he be so reluctant to have us meet? His mother and his wife, for heaven's sake!"

"It…I... I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything and stop interrupting me," Harriet scolded her tenderly. "Six months ago, my son and my granddaughter appeared on my doorstep without as much as a plausible explanation. Bonnie wanted to meet her grandmother, that's all he said. Nothing about his wife or his life with you. He acted all happy and careless at first, of course, but I know my son too damn well –excuse my language! He was as miserable as sin. I tried to make him talk, but Rhett is a very private man and unbelievably headstrong. The only information I got out of him was that you had a fight and he left. As you would expect, I was furious with him. He's been doing it his whole life, running away when emotionally cornered. He is clever and brave and fearless, but when it comes to feelings, he is terrified. One thing was crystal clear though; he was head over heels in love with you and something had gone terribly wrong. I'd never seen him like this before."

Scarlett jerked her head up so quickly she felt dizzy. Rhett was what?

"I'm not blind, darling," Harriet laughed, clearly misreading her astonishment. "Just a look at him and you can tell he has completely lost his mind over you. May I go on?"

She simply nodded, too breathless to talk. Her heart was beating violently in her chest and she had certainly turned crimson by now, her cheeks hot and burning.

"I couldn't fathom what had happened to bring him in such a state. The worst thoughts crossed my mind and they weren't very fluttering in regards to you, if I must confess. When the invitation finally came, I wanted to see with my own eyes. And the moment I met you, everything made perfect sense."

_Sweet Mary mother of God! She saw right through me, she knows I'm a fraud, she knows everything_, she panicked.

"I saw a beautiful, witty woman, determined to swim against the tide, like he always have, and –most importantly– as love-struck with him as he is with her," Harriet said instead and she gasped. She was what?

"And I knew, right there and then, why he gave up everything he claimed he was. The day he met you, he met his match, his equal. He wouldn't have done that for anyone less worthy."

Those final words were her undoing. The first sob was followed by another and another and she put her head in her hands mortified. She didn't deserve any of these.

"My darling girl," Harriet put her arms around her, her hands gently patting her back. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

"The fight… it was… it was my fault… a misunderstanding…" she panted between whimpers.

"Scarlett, I don't want an explanation," she reassured her. "I'm not accusing you of anything. Fights are only natural between people as passionate with one another as you two are. I get it now. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm proud of you both."

"Proud?" she breathed in total confusion.

"Why, of course I'm proud. Why wouldn't I be? Watching you two together and the family you have created is a pure pleasure for me. My son happy and settled. A family man and a wonderful father of three perfect children. I'd never allowed myself to even wish for it, let alone see it with my own eyes. I've been with you almost two weeks now and I still cannot believe it. There, there now," she took her tearstained face in her palms. "Dry your eyes for me, will you? If Rhett finds out I made you cry, he will flay me alive."

Scarlett gave her a watery smile.

"You two remind me of your grandparents," she smiled down at her too.

"You knew them?" she straightened her back, prior distress completely forgotten.

"I did."

"Please, do tell. I know so little and I've been dying to know more, but no one had ever talked to me about them. Not even my mother or my aunts."

"Well, you know I'm friends with your aunts, especially Eulalie. I consider her one of my dearest friends. I met her at a ball, shortly after she married her husband Edward and moved to Charleston. I was already married to Richard by then and we had Rhett."

"I can't imagine Aunt Eulalie in a ball," Scarlett laughed.

"Oh, she was a sweetheart. Edward loved her dearly and they were happy together. They couldn't have children but they were making up for it with traveling and a very active social life. His early death devastated her and she never completely recovered from it. But I'm jumping ahead," she recollected herself. "Richard and Edward went along very well and we were having dinner at each other's houses almost every other week. When they visited Savannah for the summer holidays, they invited us to join them. That's when I first met your grandparents."

"I've only seen a portrait of her. She was quite a sight with bosoms half bared, hair piled high and nostrils cut so deeply as to give her face a perpetual well-bred sneer. We still have it back in Tara. Was she like that?"

"She most definitely was," Harriet laughed. "Solange was a real beauty and she knew it to her bones. I don't believe I've ever met another woman so sure of herself and her femininity. She was dainty, cold and high-nosed and so very French, manners and everything."

"Mammy once told me that she used to wet her petticoat to make it stick and show the shape of her legs," Scarlett giggled. "When she was wearing one that is."

"I don't know about that, I wouldn't put it past her though. She was well-known for toying with men and having them fought duels for her. But everything changed when she met your grandfather. Pierre was a remarkably handsome man; tall, self-assured and a philanderer. Rumors have it that they fell for one another on the spot. He worshipped the ground she walked on, but he wouldn't budge to her explosive personality, having one of his own to match hers. Their quarrels were legendary. They were extravagant and unconventional and they did everything their way."

"Sound like a hell of a couple."

"Exactly," Harriet winked at her.

"No, no, Miss Harriet," she protested. "Rhett is similar to Pierre, I'll admit that. But I'm nothing like Grandma Robillard!"

"You so are though, my dear, more than you realize. Had your grandfather lived long enough to have met you, for that alone he would have adored you. Like he adored your mother. You remind me of her too."

"Mother?" she whispered.

"Not the mother you've known, I'm sure. I'm referring to the young woman she was before she married your father."

Anger flared in her the moment she heard that. She was sick of having people still talk ill of Gerald even after all those years.

"My father was a kind and wonderful man, Miss Harriet," she answered coolly.

"I know he was, Scarlett," she took her hand in hers. "You've clearly misunderstood my words. I'm just saying that the Ellen you know as your mother isn't the same Ellen I knew as a young woman. Which is absolutely normal. No one can picture their parents as anything more than parents."

Ellen's image came into her mind; her tall body, her creamy-skinned neck, her beautiful face with the straight nose, the strong jaws and the slanting black eyes. And all that was her; her stately gentleness, the magic of her touch, her soft and sweet voice, her strength, her wisdom. The memory brought an aching longing in her chest. She would give anything to be with her mother just one more time.

"How was she then?" she asked quietly.

"She was strikingly beautiful, you already know that. But she was also cheerful and whimsical and so very full of life."

"My mother?" For the life of her she couldn't recall a single time that Ellen had laughed or joked in her presence.

"Yes, she was a delight to be around. She could lift your spirits just by looking at her. Before that unfortunate incident that is."

"What incident?"

It was the first time that Harriet seemed to lose her composure. "I assumed you knew," she said uncomfortably.

"What incident?" she persisted.

"Honey, it's not my place to disclose such personal details. I only said that much because I believed you knew."

"Know what? Please tell me."

A thrill run down her spine in the thought of discovering something earthly about her ethereal mother.

"You've never heard of Philippe Robillard then?" she asked uneasily.

The name instantly rang a bell, but she couldn't place the when and where, so she shook her head.

"He was a distant cousin of hers, from her father's side. A young man with snapping eyes and wild ways and quite a charmer from what I'd heard. He and Ellen met, when he came visiting his uncle in Savannah. Your grandmother had already passed by that time and both Eulalie and Pauline were married in Charleston, so Pierre didn't have a clue of how to deal with his youngest daughter. A young girl's infatuation, everyone thought at first, but things soon got out of control. They wanted to get married and live in Paris, but Pierre wouldn't allow it. Phillippe was nothing more than a bon viveur living on his family fortune –no job, no prospects, no plans to settle down whatsoever. From bits and pieces I learned from your aunt, she almost run away with him."

Scarlett was speechless. Ellen in love and running wild? It would have sounded unimaginable five seconds ago.

"My mother was always so… so… withheld," she murmured. "She never raised her voice or teased or even giggled. What happened that changed her so much?"

"I don't know the particulars, but in the end both families interfered and sent him away to Louisiana," Harriet provided. "A little while later, your mother received news of his death in a barroom brawl. She married your father and moved to Georgia and she never set foot in Savannah ever again. Eulalie told me she was never the same after that."

Her heart went to that young girl who had her hopes and dreams crashed to the ground. She couldn't even begin to conceive the pain she went through after losing Philippe. How did she survive such a loss? No wonder her family never knew the lively Ellen. Her vivacity must have died with him. And just like that she remembered.

"His name was her last word before she died," she breathed in utter shock.

A million questions crowded in her mind. Did Mammy know? And most importantly, did Gerald know? She remembered her father's blue eyes following his wife around full of pride and love. No, he mustn't have known. Did her mother ever love him back? If Philippe's name was on her lips the moment she died, she probably hadn't. At least not in the same way. The thought was chilling.

Harriet writhed awkwardly next to her and, probably sensing her need for privacy in a moment like this, she finally stood up. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you for telling me," she smiled at her. "It means a lot to me."

"Only when we know where we came from, can we understand where we are heading," she kindly offered and stepped inside.

The reality in these words hit her hard. Her entire life she had taken it as a given that she was her father's daughter. She had looked for Ellen's traits in herself so many times, but she couldn't find any. That alone was a never-ending source of hurt and guilt for her. If she had listened to her teachings, if she had tried harder to be more like her… And today she realized that she was already like her mother, the woman she used to be before fate interfered. Maybe Ellen and Mammy knew it too. That would justify why they had been so strict on her, why they tried so hard to change her and turn her into something she wasn't. Maybe –a new understanding brought warmness in her heart– maybe Ellen saw too much of herself in her eldest daughter and wanted to protect her from getting hurt like she had been. For the first time in her life she felt so connected with her mother. She had tried to save her from ending up in a loveless marriage, in a loveless life. Had she been successful in her efforts?

Lost as she was in her musings she didn't hear Rhett approaching. Not until his hand rested on her shoulder.

She lifted her eyes to him idly. "Dinner is ready," his brows knitted in disquiet. "Are you alright? Mother told me you needed some time alone."

She stared at this man –her husband for four years, her friend for ten– in awe, as Harriet's words echoed in her mind._ Head over heels in love with you… Love-struck with him as he is with her… _Could it possibly be true? Then he caressed her face and her heart lost a beat.

"Scarlett?"

"I'm fine," her voice quivered along with the smile she gave him.

"Let's take you inside then, shall we? It's getting chilly out here," he offered a hand and she twined her fingers with his. Yes, it most definitely could.

* * *

_So, Harriet had her say in this chapter, in every possible way! And, yes, I will say it again, I had so much fun writing about her. I know I said I will take turns with Rhett's and Scarlett's POVs in this story, but I needed Scarlett to have this talk with her mother-in-law and Rhett to remain clueless about it! Hope it's ok! _

_Unless I come up with a wonderful idea in the meantime, the next chapter will be the last one! I've already written a great part of it. I only need to have Harriet have a say to Rhett as well and see how that goes! _

_Enough with me! Your turn! How did you find it? Share your thoughts with me. Did you like it? Did you not? Why? Make me happy! I treasure each and every one of your reviews and I try to address them all!_

_Until next time, stay safe and take care! xxx _


	8. Chapter 8

_Beforehand warning! Slightly (I hope) steamy moments somewhere in the middle... :-) Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Rhett asked his mother on their ride to the train station.

"It was long overdue and honestly I still cannot understand why. You are wonderful together."

"Mother, my relationship with Scarlett is complicated, to say the least. What you saw isn't what it used to be. That's the improved version of it."

"I assume you don't intent to elaborate on that."

"No," he chuckled. "Still, I'm glad you came. Even if it was long overdue."

"Me too," she rested her hand on his arm. "And if my opinion is of any significance to you…"

"Of course it is, Mother," he complained. "It was you I was trying to protect."

"I don't need your protection, I need your attention. So hear me out," she chastened him. "Regardless of the complications, you chose well. It is as plain as day that you are cut from the same cloth. I like her very much," she said earnestly.

"She is completely smitten by you," Rhett joked.

"I appreciate her. From what I gathered, she doesn't get a lot of that."

The hint was too obvious to pass unnoticed. He simply hummed.

"I'm sure this isn't news to you, but for all her free spirit, her unconventional ways and her strong will, deep down she is as insecure as the next ninny. She is completely ignorant of her strengths and her merits. She has no idea how remarkable she is. That's why she is yearning for approval. Anyone's approval, but yours most of all."

Completely thunderstruck he stared stupidly at her.

"Judging by your reaction, this _is_ news to you," she frown on him. "I feared that much, but it also explains a lot. Please tell me you haven't been doing it to her."

"Doing what?" he murmured.

"You know what!" she scolded. "What your father had been doing to you and to me and to everyone close to him for over thirty years. Belittling her and keeping her at arm's length."

"I'm nothing like Father," he protested with disgust.

"The guilt on your face tells a different story. How could you, Rhett? You of all people should have known better!"

"I'm not the only one at fault here," he offered a pathetic retort.

"Don't you dare blame her for this," she warned. "I don't know what happened between you, but I sure like hell know this. You are the worldly man in this marriage, not her. She was, what, twenty years old, when you married her? She'd been through war, death, hunger and poverty. It fell upon you to guide her and protect her. You should be the one to look up to, not the one looking down on her! How can you say you love her and then treat her like that?"

He averted his eyes ashamed.

"Oh, dear Lord!" Harriet breathed out utterly shocked. "You have never told her, have you?"

The look he gave her was that of a beaten dog.

"Come here," her arms enfolded him in her embrace like he was a boy again and needed comfort. "It's my fault. I knew something was wrong. I should have taken action earlier."

"I'm a grown man, Mother," he grumbled but didn't move away. "It's not your place to solve my problems anymore."

She took his face in her hands and looked hard into his eyes. "You will always be my boy and it will always be my place to help you. Now listen to me very carefully," he nodded, a little smile curving his lips. "What is done is done. You two have shorted some things out and you are back on track. You have your beautiful family and a baby on its way. It isn't too late to fix what needs to be fixed. Swear that you'll do that."

"I swear," his face grave.

"And one last thing. If I ever find you unannounced at my doorstep again without your wife and family, you will sleep in the doghouse."

"You don't have a dog," he teased.

"I will buy one," she teased back.

"Dully noted, Mother," he left a kiss on her cheek and helped her out of the carriage.

* * *

"I'm going to miss her," she pouted later that night as she turned around to give him access to the back of her dress.

"You heard what she said," he let it fall in a pool around her feet. "She'll be back as soon as she receives news of the birth. Now, come with me," he pulled her gently by the hand and took her to the bathroom.

A bath was already drawn for them. She gave him a quizzical look.

"The children are fast asleep and we are alone for the first time in two weeks," he rid her of her chemise and buried his lips in her long neck. "I've missed having you all to myself."

"Me too," she sighed.

He helped her in the tub and joined her as soon as he took off his clothes. With a sponge he set to slowly wash her body.

"I can get used to this pampering," she teased.

"I fully intend you to," he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Why did you stop?" she asked quietly.

"Stopped what?"

"Pampering me. It was all you ever cared to do in New Orleans."

He fell quiet.

"I'm trying to understand what I did wrong," she added, growing uneasy with the heavy silence. "But you never talk to me."

He put his arms around her gently forcing her to relax against him.

"When we came back, you resumed your daily activities immediately. The store, the mills, and also overseeing the building of this house."

"So?"

"I was your husband and you were supposed to focus on me, on us, but you never did."

She turned her head to look at him.

"That's why you changed so much when we came back? Because I wasn't attentive?" his excuse sounded lame and they both knew it.

"Changed how?" he was evidently taken aback.

"You became edgy and ill-tempered and spoiling for a fight all the time. I couldn't possibly keep up with your mood swings. One moment you would tease me and insult me the very next. I never knew what to expect. You weren't fun to be around anymore."

"That bad, huh?" he laughed hoarsely, remorse clouding his eyes.

"Why?" she pushed further.

"Because you also resumed contact with the very person we had avoided while we were away."

Finally, the bottom of it. After all those years everything made sense; his barbs, his anger, his pretended indifference. It all came down to one thing and one thing only. Jealousy.

"Ashley?"

He nodded. "Call me stupid, but I didn't feel like competing for your attention. With him of all people."

"You didn't even try," she protested. He said nothing. "I thought you didn't notice me most of the times." More silence. Then it hit her. "You gave up, didn't you?" Saying it out loud didn't make it any easier to accept.

"Yes," he eventually sighed. "Especially after Bonnie's birth."

Could she blame him? she wondered. She was no better herself. Yes, she had regretted throwing him out of the bedroom, but had she done anything to remedy it? No. She never tried to make them work either. She wasn't even aware of a "them" before last spring.

"You _are _stupid," she rested her hand on his cheek. "But then so am I."

"It takes two to make a mess, baby," he smiled bitterly on her.

He reached down and kissed her softly. And they were them again. A "them" she had come to treasure more and more with every passing day.

"Turn around," she ordered breaking the kiss.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Just turn around."

She burst into laughter as she watched her husband trying to move his huge body in a bathtub made for one, spreading water in every possible direction in the process.

"Happy now?" he said over his shoulder.

"Very."

She took a moment to marvel at his wide strong back. Then she took the sponge. Soft brush after soft brush she caressed his skin, her lips following the same path.

"Scarlett?" his voice throaty. "What are you doing?"

"Making amends," she murmured between kisses.

Her arms were around his torso gently scrubbing his chest, when he grabbed her wrists.

"Let's go," he practically growled.

It wasn't a request, he didn't wait for her consent. He was on his feet pulling her up and throwing a towel around her. In his arms he took her to their bedroom and sat on the bed with her standing between his hips.

"Shall I put my nightgown on?" she teased.

"No," he began to smoothly rub her dry.

When he reached her belly, he rested his mouth on it. "I love watching it getting bigger and bigger," his hot breath made her shiver.

"It's Aidan," she said matter-of-factly. They hadn't talked about preferences and names yet. But she knew it –or rather hoped– it was a boy.

"Aidan?"

"If it's a boy. It means born of fire in Celtic," a saucy smile curved her lips.

"Is that so?"

His fingers slowly snaked along the full length of her legs. Up and down and back again. She wanted his opinion on the name, but she couldn't ask. His hands trailed across her spine pulling her closer and she moaned softly instead. With a deliberately slow move, she let the towel drop on the floor, leaving her body fully exposed to his assaults. He groaned helplessly at the sight of her and buried his face in the milky fullness of her bosom. He breathed her in a moment too long, before his hands cupped her breasts. He traced the sensitive nipples and made them even harder. Encouraged by a louder moan, his lips and tongue assumed the work of his fingers. Her hands dived into his hair, holding him in place.

"And if it's a girl?" Not waiting for an answer he bit one nipple tenderly and her head fell back with a heavy groan.

He took her face in his palms and claimed her already parted lips. He licked them slowly and then his tongue dived to meet hers, eagerly waiting for him.

"Brigid," she panted between kisses.

"The Irish Goddess?" he cocked an eyebrow.

His hands was making their way down her body again and she nodded faintly.

"You've been sneaking around the library, haven't you?" Another faint nod.

He slid one finger inside her only to meet with her warm wetness and a wicked grin spread on his face.

"My, oh, my, Mrs. Butler! You are so ready for me."

She opened her mouth to say something –anything–, but she felt lightheaded all of sudden, her knees softer than jelly. His one arm was instantly around her, delicately laying her on the bed, while he teased her anew. She gasped struggling for air. She could feel herself already constricting around him, barely a push away from going over the edge, and he knew it too.

"Oh, no, darling. Not like this," he removed his finger and turned her to one side, her back on his chest.

"Please, Rhett," she begged.

He entered her so very slowly and stayed there absolutely still.

"Please," she begged again.

"Give it to me, Scarlett," he murmured hoarsely and moved once inside her.

And she did. Violent shudders took over her body, incoherent sounds coming out of her lips. And just when she thought it was over, he thrust into her again and again and a new wave, even stronger than the first one, washed her away just as he reached his own relief growling her name.

He didn't make a move to part with her, unwilling to leave her warmth just yet. With his face in her hair he blindly pulled the covers over them and rested his hand on her abdomen. The baby had gone crazy by now.

"Fiery baby indeed," he laughed softly.

She nestled closer to him. Their bodies fit effortlessly together and he was around her, inside her, everywhere, all at a time. Rhett and everything that was him; his touch, his smell, his taste, his breath. She was safe and sheltered and so perfectly happy. And she needed him –the only man who ever made her feel this way– to know.

"Rhett," she breathed shakily.

He jerked his head up alarmed.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

The strong feelings she was experiencing must have spread all over her face, for he took a sharp breath.

"I love you." These weren't the words she wanted to say. When out, however, they made perfect sense.

His whole body tensed as if stroke by lightning and for a long moment he just stared at her, the terrifying blaze of a madman in his dark depthless eyes. That wasn't the reaction she expected and she began to squirm uneasily under his gaze. He must feel the same. Harriet told her as much. So why wouldn't he say it back? He slowly raised his body on his elbows until he could level her face and take it between his hands.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" his voice was shaking and he was shaking too, like he stood in strong wind.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Ten years, Scarlett," he ignored her. "I've waited ten years."

"What?" she whispered in shock both by his revelation and the fervor in his glazed eyes.

"Yes," he rested his head on her forehead with a loud sigh. "So give me a moment to savor it, will you?"

No, she couldn't grant him that. Not before a proper explanation.

"You loved me during the War?" she demanded.

"Yes," he chuckled at her stubbornness.

"And when I came to you in that jail, you loved me then too?"

"Yes," he caressed her face. "I've never told you this but I've missed you by a hair."

"What… what do you mean?"

"I did try to help you. Hell, I was angry and hurt by your manipulating schemes, but you had, after all, come to me for help first. So, I pulled every string I had to be released from jail as soon as possible. Still, I was a day too late. You married Frank the day before my release."

She gaped at him incredulously, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You would have married me?"

"Of course I would have. I will never forgive myself for letting you go that day. I knew you were desperate and the chances of acting stupidly were increasingly high. The year I spent watching you being married to another man, carrying this man's child was the worst of my life. I believe I would have killed Frank with my own bare hands if he hadn't died when he did."

"You told me you weren't a marrying man," her breaths were coming out with ever-growing difficulty.

"I was hurt, Scarlett. I react crudely when I'm hurt. You must know that by now."

"Still…"

"You are right, I wasn't a marrying man. I became one, though, the day I met you at Twelve Oaks," he explained. "I knew you are the one for me the moment I laid my eyes on you. And I love you ever since," his smile was dazzling.

"Oh, Rhett," his name drowned into a sob as tears began to finally roll down her cheeks.

"No, no, my love," he left soft, gentle kisses all over her face, wiping away the tears with his lips. "Don't cry. There's no need to cry."

He took her in his arms and held her close.

"We've lost so much time," she cried. "And it's all my fault. I must have loved you for years, only I was such a fool I didn't know. Not until that night."

"I don't care, Scarlett. Not anymore," he reassured her. "You know it now and that's good enough for me."

"Promise me you won't spend another day without saying it, Rhett," she demanded. "Promise me!"

"I couldn't be happier to oblige," he smiled. "In fact I intend to honor my promise right away," he kissed her again, "more than once if you'll allow it," and again and again. And then he looked deep into her misty eyes. "I love you," he kissed her nose, "I love you," her forehead, "I love you," her lips again.

"I love you too, so very much," she choked and tried to pull him closer, despite the evident obstacle between them. The baby probably felt squeezed though, because it protested with a strong kick. "Ouch," she cried.

Rhett burst into laughter. "Someone appears mighty jealous." He bent over her abdomen. "Mommy is first and foremost mine, my child," he said. "Always remember this."

"How very adult of you!" she said throatily. "Scolding an unborn baby."

"You are not mad at daddy, are you?" he ignored her and set to caress her belly with slow tender strokes. He was rewarded with several weaker pushes before it finally calmed down.

"I think your son wanted his fair share of pampering, Mrs. Butler."

"Or your daughter."

"I'm starting to believe you are right and we are expecting a boy after all," he grinned.

"I never said I want a boy," she proclaimed.

"But you do, don't you?" he leaned over her, as imposing and handsome as ever, and she nodded.

"As long as he looks like you," she added coyly.

God, this breathtaking dazzling smile again.

"Or what? You will return him?" he teased.

"You are impossible," she tried to push him away irritated. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Trapping her between his folded arms, his lips a breath away from hers, he caressed each and every word with heartfelt awe.

"Because you love me."

* * *

_So, finally, everything is out in the open now! And, no, this is not the final chapter after all! The next will be, however! Not much more to say here, I'm afraid! I did what I had to do, now it's your turn! How was it? Good, torelable, awful? Share your thoughts with me, I treasure them all! _

_Until next time, stay safe and take care! xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The baby decided to come into the world a few days after New Year's Eve. The mild practice contractions she was experiencing during the past few weeks had become more frequent and more intense that morning, but it was at least a week ahead of time so she chose to ignore them and go about with her day as usual. When Melanie with Beau appeared in her doorstep early in the afternoon she didn't see why they couldn't enjoy a cup of tea. Beau joined Rhett and the children in the nursery and they sat in the parlor upstairs.

"How are you feeling today, my dear?" Melly asked her usual question.

"Exactly as I felt yesterday. Heavy and ready to burst," she laughed and tried to find a position to relieve the pain at her back.

And something did burst, following a sudden tightening in her abdomen, and the warm fluid wetted her pantallettes. They stared at each startled at first and then mildly amused.

"That was very literal," Scarlett giggled. "I'm afraid we won't be having tea after all."

Melanie called for Mammy and helped her to her bedroom. They weren't half way there, when Rhett's head appeared from the nursery door.

"Is something the…" he set to ask, but he saw Scarlett leaning on the wall for support and Melly gave him a meaningful look. "Prissy," he shouted instead and turned to the children. "It appears we have a change of plans," he shoved his hands in his pockets to maintain a composure he was far from feeling. "You'll spend the rest of the afternoon at Aunt Pitty's."

With his mind focused on the bedroom Wade's hand on his arm surprised him.

"Is the baby coming?" his voice quivered.

"Yes, Wade, it is," he sat on his knees in front of him.

He saw the boy straightening his back and lifting his chin in a too familiar way.

"You go to Mother, Uncle Rhett," he said. "I will stay here."

Rhett looked at him in wonder. Where did that frightened little boy he had comforted three years ago go?

"You sound very much like your mother right now, you know that?" he smiled warmly. "Do you think you can handle this?" he motioned towards the girls.

"Sure I can, Uncle Rhett," he nodded eagerly.

"I knew I could count on you. I'm so proud of you, son," he left a kiss on his head and hurried to the bedroom.

He found her bending over the bed moaning.

"Is it that bad already?" he asked stupidly.

She nodded a few times too many as she tried to breathe through the contraction. He hovered in the room, watching her suffering, a sickening feeling in his gut. He didn't know what she needed of him; to touch her or not, to come closer or keep his distance. In the face of the impending birth, he felt once again totally useless. A couple of awfully long moments later she relaxed and let out a heavy sigh. She looked at him smiling faintly.

"Tell me what to do," he breathed at a loss.

"Make sure the doctor comes here quickly," her face distorted again, "because this baby is coming fast," the last word turned into a loud groan.

And it did. So fast that Dr. Meade was barely an hour in the bedroom with Scarlett before he was back out to announce its birth to a totally stunned Rhett. Who, in turn, ignored his protestations and stormed in the bedroom without being told to. No power on earth could keep him away from them a moment longer than absolutely necessary. He all but run to her side and claimed her lips without a word, touching and caressing her face to make sure she was alright.

"So? Is it what you wanted?" he asked next, smiling uncertainly.

"See for yourself," she turned her gaze to the newborn in her arms.

Tears blurred his vision as he took in their child for the very first time. Thin dark hair, olive skin, rosy full lips. They had, in every way, an absolutely perfect baby. Still, even if his life depended on it, he couldn't tell what it was. He raised his burning eyes to her, his brows knit in query, and she burst into laughter.

"You are completely hopeless! Can't you see he is an impeccable miniature of you?"

"It's Aidan then," his voice croaky with overwhelming emotion.

"Mr. Aidan Butler in person," she passed him his son beaming with pride.

Hands shaking and chest heaving, he brought the baby over his heart.

"Shhhh… It's alright, darling," he gently hushed the complaining sounds coming from the newborn. "You're alright… It's only daddy," his voice finally broke.

She stroke his cheek just in time to wipe a stray tear. She had never seen him so moved before. He put his arm around her, his mouth on her hair, pulling her close.

"I think we should keep him," she joked as she snuggled against him and he let out a raspy laugh.

"What about you?" he said when he trusted himself enough to speak. "Are you well?"

"It lasted less than two hours, Rhett. Of course I'm well!" she reassured him.

"You have become impressively skilled with this," he couldn't take his eyes off their son.

"Fiddle-dee-dee! That's the weirdest compliment you've ever given me! What does skill have to do with anything? Women have been giving birth since the beginning of time. There's nothing to boast about!"

"However marvelous your flexible hips are," he smirked at her and she blushed, "I was mainly referring to your talent for giving me beautiful babies," his black eyes shone with delight. "Thank you, my love. Our boy is gorgeous!"

"All my boys are!" She sought his mouth and kissed him, miriads of feelings she knew not how to manifest but through physical contact.

A soft knock on the door broke them apart.

"There is an eager crowd here waiting to see baby Aidan," Melanie's voice was heard.

The door opened slightly and three little heads cautiously peeped in.

"Come in," Rhett laughed softly. "Come to meet your new brother."

Bonnie pushed the door wide open and run inside, followed by Ella and Wade. They climbed onto the bed and, as if planned, all three of them bent over the baby on Rhett's arms.

"Daddy, he is so tiny!" Bonnie was the first to state her opinion.

"All babies are tiny when they are born. You were tiny too."

Ella looked at the baby, then at Rhett, then back at the baby.

"He looks like you, Uncle Rhett!" she declared. "I like that!"

"You are quite right, Ella darling," Scarlett went along.

Rhett gave his wife a you-are-exaggerating look.

"Don't give me that," she laughed merrily. "Who am I to question the obvious?"

"What do you think, Wade?" he caressed his hair playfully.

"It is nice to have another boy around, Uncle Rhett," he smiled timidly.

"It's going to be a while before you two can hang out together, but I'm sure you'll be a wonderful big brother for him."

* * *

Not long after Scarlett had fallen asleep, the baby began to squirm in the cradle. Rhett picked him in his arms.

"Let's not wake your mother just yet, shall we?" The baby looked straight into his father's eyes, drown by his soft calming voice. "You like that? Me talking to you? What if I tell you a story to go back to sleep and give mommy time to rest some more? What do you think of that?" he started to stroll up and down the room rocking him gently.

_She struggled to choke back her giggles. Was there anywhere in the whole wide world another man crazier about babies? She nestled deeper into the covers and strained her ears. This was going to be fun!_

"What should we talk about, huh?" he went on whispering totally unaware of being overheard. "Any suggestions? No? How about our family? Does that sound good? Yeah? Well, I will begin your life with the beginning of your life," he chuckled with his own joke. "You are the youngest member of our family. You've already met mommy and me. You've also met Mammy, the old lady who gave you your first bath. She is going to be your favorite, I bet my life on it. Your siblings came to visit too, but you were deep in sleep by then, so I'll tell you all you need to know about them. You have an older brother, Wade. He is such a smart and polite young man and he will teach you everything about books. He loves them dearly. You have an older sister, Ella. The sweetest, most innocent little girl in the world. She has the wildest imagination. Playing with her will never be boring, I give you my word."

_It would never seize to amaze her how much he loved her children. Their children for four years._

"Finally, there is your other older sister, Bonnie. She is vivacious and loud and funny and very much like your mother. Which practically means a little tough to handle. And I'm not sure she is ready to share the attention with you just yet. I believe she will come around in the end, though, and she will love you with all her heart."

_Let's cross fingers on both hands_, _she mused._

"You have no idea how precious you are to us, my son," he brought him to his shoulder to breathe him in. God, this intoxicating smell! "To think how close we got to lose you!" he paused. _She shivered._ "Things between your mum and me were really bad back then. But that's a story for another time. Maybe I'll tell you someday, when you get older. Bottom line is that you came along and you've changed everything. You practically saved us, you know that?"

Entirely overcome by emotion, Scarlett finally whimpered.

"Well, Aidan, you did wake your mommy after all," Rhett chortled. "Hasn't your mother taught you that it is rude to eavesdrop, Mrs. Butler?" he sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes," she sniveled sheepishly. "But thanks to eavesdropping I met my husband," she gave him a watery smile.

"And look where that brought you," he joked.

"It brought me here," she lost herself into his embrace. "Rhett, I've never thought of it that way. What if you hadn't caught me that day... What if he…"

"Shhhh…." He placed his lips on her hair. "He is here with us now and that's all that matters."

* * *

_This is it... In my head and in my heart, it is always a "They lived happily ever after" for them! Nothing less will ever be good enough for me! _

_Thank you once again for yet another ride with me in my GWTW universe! Even after all those years in the fantom, I still can't find enough words to express my gratitude for the time you devote in reading my stories! I thank with all my heart each and everyone of you -reader, reviewer, follower, guest- for your trust!_

_Until next time, whenever that may be, stay safe and take care! xxx Chris_


End file.
